The Art Of Losing
by jessiestar
Summary: Ashley is a huge rock star and Spencer is her new PA. The girls clash on every level and hate each other but things start to change as they spend more time together...SPASHLY..This is done now but may be reopened at some point or maybe a sequeal?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my new story hope you enjoy. Any suggestions are welcome so don't be shy xx

Chapter 1

'I really don't want to do this today' Spencer thought to herself as she slapped at her alarm. It was only 6am and she hadn't slept much at all last night because she had been out with her friends from college before they all went home for summer for her she had no long journey home because she went to college in her home town of LA. She had been a student at UCLA for 2 years studying Photography and Journalism. In her search and sheer desperation for a summer job that didn't involve serving beer to tourists she had agreed to be a PA to some singer that worked for her older brothers record label. Spencer's older brother Glenn was a talent scout at Star records an had managed to get her this position which she didn't real ask for but couldn't tun down. She was supposed to be meeting Glenn at the offices at 8pm so that he could introduce her to the girl that would be in charge of her for the next 3 months.

Spencer dragged herself from her pit that she called a bed and mindlessly wondered through the two bedroomed apartment that she shared with her best friend Aiden. Aiden and Spencer had known each other since kindergarten. Some kid had pushed Spencer off the monkey bars and Aiden unlike her big brother had stuck up for Spencer which led to a never ending friendship. Everybody always assumed that they were a couple because they practically did everything together but Spencer had never seen Aiden in that light in fact she had never seen any guy in that light before. Spencer had come out of the closet when she was 17 which wasn't really the highlight of her mothers life but Paula Carlin had learned to deal with it and eventually came to terms with her only daughter been gay.

Spencer got out of the shower and ran through the apartment back to her bedroom because had realised that her daydreaming had caused her to get slightly behind schedule which she had been under very strict instructions not to do by her analy retentive older brother. Spencer quickly got dressed and attempted to tame her hair but this wasn't working so she threw on an over sized beanie. Glenn had told her that she could dress casually as the artist preferred that. As she was leaving her apartment she grabbed her keys and cellphone which was actually her lifeline plus Aiden wanted her to snap some photos of the chick she was PAing for so he could see if she was hot but Spencer had a feeling that she was going to be some Britney wannabe with little talent and huge boobs.

As Spencer pulled up outside of the huge office building that Glenn had given her directions to her car was nearly knocked off the road by an oversized range rover with blacked out windows. Spencer slammed on her breaks and screamed obsenities to get the other drivers attention which she did. In fact the other driver stopped the car and started to climb out which gave Spencer no choice but to follow suit. So Spencer climbed out of her mini cooper and slammed door as she made her way over to the idiot that had just cut her up and nearly damaged her new car which is actually the main reason she needed this stupid job anyway. From the range rover a dark haired girl with over sized sun glasses on climbed out with the same of anger and hatred on her face as Spencer.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Spencer yelled before she got too close to the other girl.

"Trying to fucking drive" she replied with oure venom.

"Maybe you should give up because you nearly rammed me off the road with that stupidly oversized car" Spencer replied lowering her tone slightly as the other girl took off her sunglasses revealing the most beautiful brown eyes that Spencer had ever seen.

"Look I didn't hit you so I don't see what the big deal is"

"You're a danger to society that's what the big deal is"

"Are we done here? because I'm busy and really don't need to deal with some angry little girl". The attraction that Spencer had felt 2 seconds ago suddenly disappeared as soon as that little insult registered in her brain.

Just as Spencer was about to burst into some obsenity laced comeback she noticed her brother walking towards her.

"Hey girls' how are we?" Glenn called out with a big smile. Spencer looked between Glenn and the angry bitch who were now air kissing each other. Spencer was now confused and angry that her brother knew this moran. Glenn must've seen the look on Spencer's face and quickly tried to explain the situation.

"Let me introduce you" Glenn said bringing the other girl over to Spencer who refused move from the vinicity of her car.

"That's ok I can happily go the rest of my life without knowing who she is" Spencer digged.

"Spence this is Ashley Davies the artist that you will working for" Glenn quickly replied before Spencer digged an even bigger hole for herself. Ashley's facial expression quickly changed to a rather smug smile as she put out her hand for Spencer to shake.

"Please tell me this a joke?"Spencer begged as she eyed Ashley up and down ignoring her outstreched hand.

"Nope I wish it was right now. Look guys I'm sure you can put this behind you" Glenn offered with his best cheesy smile. Spencer really started to regret her choice to take up Glenn's offer even more than she already had but she didn't want to make her big brother look bad so she attempted swallow her pride.

"I'm sorry Ashley...I may have over reacted slightly" Spencer finally said.

"You're right...you did over react and I don't think I feel comfortable with someone as irrational as you working with me"

"Well I don't want to take orders from some spoilt brat without a brain cell in her head" Spencer went to get back in her car but Glenn stopped her.

"Ok ladies neither of you have a choice in this matter. Spencer you need this job and Ashley you can't scare off another PA otherwise you're fucked and you have no record label" Glenn had finally snapped as he didn't have time for two premenstrul girls and his ass was on the line too if he couldn't this to work.

"Are you kidding me? She is clearly deranged" Spencer replied.

"Ashley is not deranged...no more than you are anyway" Glenn answered getting even more annoyed.

"Spence just please do this for me" Glenn whispered. Spencer looked over at Ashley who was playing with her cell phone.

"Ok but just for you and for my car" Spencer snapped. Glenn grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to Ashley. He made the two girls' shake hands which Spencer didn't appriciate but she did it to try and make things easier for herself.

"I'm going to need a starbucks" Ashley demanded as she climbed back into her car. Spencer shot her brother a dirty look as she followed Ashley to find out what coffee she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I prefer latte with a shot of hazelnut and sometimes a blueberry muffin" Ashley listed off as Spencer followed her into the oversized offices they had been arguing outside a few minutes earlier.

"Anything else?" Spencer asked with no enthusiasm.

"Service with a smile"

"I wouldn't bank on that rockstar"

"Well last time I checked you're my PA and that means that you tend to my every need whether you like it or not"

"Don't worry I'll tend to your every need but it won't be with a smile and I won't like it but I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me so get over it" Spencer snapped as she headed towards the car park so she could go get the starbucks order. She was happy that Ashley gave her a mission that didn't involve spending time with her. Spencer had never hated somebody so quickly and as much as she did with Ashley. What annoyed her the most is that fact that she will have to take orders from the idiot who as far as Spencer was concerned had no talent or any other redeeming features. Although to be fair Spencer had never heard of one Ashley Davies before so she quickly scanned itunes on her iphone for one her tracks. Spencer immediately went to the most popular song and hesitantly paid the small change to download it. Spencer plugged her iphone into the speakers and pressed play. The song started off with a gentle guitar riff with Ashley's raspy voice slowly getting louder and more prominant. Spencer couldn't help but tap along as the chorus kicked in, she found herself banging on her steering wheel and paying attention to the lyrics which she could only link to some kind of heart ache. The lyrics that stood out in Spencers mind were "I held it in as you lied with your eyes". Spencer skipped the song before she started to like the song because that would be the ultimate betrayal in her eyes.

Once Spencer had finally got the coffees she made her way back to the office where Ashley was supposed to be having her meeting. Spencer opened the door with her bum as she had her hands full but as she pushed on the door she lost her balance and threw the coffee over the papers that Ashley was writing on. She also managed to get some of her own frappacino down Ashley's shirt.

"You are a walking disaster" Ashley screamed as she tried to collect together her work which Spencer had now noticed were song lyrics.

"Well maybe if you got off your lazy little spoilt ass it wouldn't have happened"

"Yea it's my fault that you have no co-ordination?is it my fault that you have ruined my songs that I have been working on for weeks?Is it my fault that you have ruined my favourite vintage Ramones t-shirt?No none of that is my fault so why don't you just leave and I'll continue to exist without you in my world" Ashley shouted as she threw all her stuff in the bin.

"I'm sorry about the songs and your shirt... I have a spare t-shirt in my bag if you want it?" Spencer suddenly remembered how much she need this job and that even if Ashley became impossible that she should at least try for Glenn. Ashley didn't initially respond to Spencer's offer instead she just held out her hand for Spencer to pass her the shirt. Spencer rummage through her bag and found the tshirt passing it to Ashley who just pulled off her tshirt without even turning around. Spencer couldn't help but check out the overly annoying girls amazing abs that were still a little bit wet and sticky from the frappacino. Spencer blushed as Ashley caught her looking which caused a slight smile from the grumpy rockstar. Spencer was pulled from her perving session by what she assumed was Ashley's cell phone ringing from the bag under the table. Ashley pulled the shirt down and grabbed her phone.

"Hey baby where you been hiding?" Ashley asked into a cutesy voice into the phone. Spencer couldn't hear the voice on the other end but assumed it was Ashley's boyfriend.

"Oh ok how long you gonna be in Vegas for?....that long?....hang on a second" Ashley held the phone against her chest.

"You can go home Spencer I don't need you today I'll email you details about tomorrow" was all Ashley said before she grabbed her bag and left the room. Spencer sighed with relief as she was relieved of duty. Looking around the room she went over to bin and picked the paper that Ashley had thrown in there. For some reason Spencer felt bad for Ashley because whoever was on the phone had clearly upset her or let her down. With the paper in her bag and the dirty t-shirt in hand Spencer made a break for it.

As she entered her apartment Spencer looked around for Aiden knowing that he should be at home. As Spencer predicted he was sat in the living room playing guitar hero which was both of their favourite game.

"Hey loser" Spencer yelled as grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"What are you doing home?" Aiden asked without moving his attention away from the game.

"Little miss rockstar told me to go home"

"So who is it that you are working for?"

"Ashley Davies"

"Shut up!!"

"Excuse me?"

"She is awesome and fucking hot...what's she like?"

"She's an asshole and I don't think that she's all that"

"No way but she seems so nice in interviews and she is way hot Spence"

"Are you the head of her fanclub or something?"

"No but she is all over the place at the moment especially ever since she started dated that guy from that band"

"Really?"

"Yea they hooked up a few months ago and have been seen together everywhere ever since"

"Aiden you need to get a girlfriend or at least get laid"

"Says you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Spencer you haven't dated anyone since you and Colby split up. You've just had string of random chicks pouring in and out of your bedroom for the past year...that's not very healthy"

"I'm happy with my life thank you and if I chose to just sleep around then that's my choice"

"You'll die alone"

"Yea but I'll be happy and have my heart in tact still which is my aim in life since the departure of Colby Neelson"

"Wanna play?" Aiden knew to drop the topic because Spencer was starting to tear at her beer bottle which she only did when annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer dragged herself out of bed for what she imagined would be another day of hell. She was stupidly tired because she had spent the whole night well some of the night trying to save what ever lyrics she could from the what she had ruined of Ashley's work. She was pretty sure that she had managed to save most of the good stuff and was quietly impressed with the lyrics she had saved. Spencer had underestimated Ashley's talent as a song writer. Spencer grabbed the notebook that she had used to write the lyrics on to and made her way to the car trying to be too loud because Aiden was still in bed.

As she made her way over to address that Ashley had emailed her last night she couldn't hlep but be amazed at the size of the house that she was approaching. It was enormous and rather itimidating Spencer thought to herself. She really had misjugded how talented is if she can afford a house like this and especially because she was about the same age as Spencer. Spencer climbed out of her mini and walked up the door pressing the door bell but she got no reply so she tried the cellphone number that Ashley had given her in the email but once again no reply. Spencer was only here so early because Ashley had an appoinment with a producer at 9am which was only 2 hours from now. Spencer decided to act like a real PA and attempted to open the front door which was luckily open. Spencer had no idea where Ashley's room might be but decided to head up the huge staircase to where she assumed the bedrooms would be. Spencer's assumptions were right but the hall way seemed never ending so she started with the first door and made her way down the hall way finally finding what could only be Ashley's room.

She pushed the door open and saw Ashley still lying in bed and she looked passed out so Spencer fought her way through the mess on the floor and found the reason as to why Ashley was sleeping so hard. Spencer found an empty bottle of Jack Daniels lying on the bed next to Ashley. Spencer picked up the bottle and placed in a bin or what she may have been a bin at some point. Now she had to decide the best way to wake up Ashley without freaking her out so she sat on the bed and started slowly moving her shoulder and whispering her name but this got no responce so Spencer tried a little harder and louder with no responce. Spencer knew she had to bring out the big guns so walked over to Ashley's stereo and pressed play blasting AC/DC through the house. This soon got a reaction from Ashley who sat straight up in bed with a very confused look on her face which ammused Spencer to no end.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Spencer joked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ashley yelled holding her head.

"I'm doing my job what are you doing?"

"Sleeping or at least I was and quite peacefully I might add"

"Well sorry sleeping beauty but you have a meeting in like two hours and it's my job to get you there"

"Well I'm not going... I feel sick" Ashley sulked throwing her head back on the pillow.

"You're not sick, you're hung over there's a difference and you are going to the meeting even if I have to drag you there myself" Spencer threatened rather faulsely she thought to herself. She knew she wouldn't because she didn't care that much but she was having too much fun ragging on Ashley.

"Just leave Spencer I'm not in the mood. Don't worry I'll take the blame"

"Will you just get up and stop been such a brat" Spencer was getting annoyed now because if she had the decency to hold her end of the bargain then so should Ashley and it was her stupid career she was ruining not Spencer's.

"Just get out!!" Ashley screamed. Spencer stormed over to her bag and grabbed the lyrics she had saved for Ashley. She walked over the bed where Ashley was lying and threw them at her not caring if she hit her or not.

"Here you go!" Spencer yelled back as she threw them at her. Spencer didn't wait for a response she just left fuming as she climbed into her car.

Ashley tried to ignore whatever Spencer had thrown at her but her nosy side got he better of her so she picked up the notepad and flicked through the pages. Ashley regonised the words on the paper straight away and immediately felt like the worlds meanest person. Ashley dragged herself out of bed and ran down the stairs hoping to catch Spencer before she drove off.

Luckily Spencer was still sat on in her car on the drive way. Ashley ran over to the car and banged on the window which obviously made Spencer jump out of her motioned for Spencer to roll down the window which she did reluctantly.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry for been a brat" Ashley offered as she suddenly felt extremely self conscious as she was stood outside in her pants and bar which hadn;t gone unnoticed by Spencer.

"It doesn't matter I'm just going to tell Glenn that this isn't working" Spencer responded honestly. She was more embarrased that she had actually made a slight effort with Ashley even though she didn't really like her at all.

"Look I just had a real bad night last night and I know that you are just doing your job which I appriciate" Ashley looked desperate now which made Spencer smile on the inside because it made her feel less like an idiot.

"I'm only doing this to help my brother out Ashley that's why I'm trying so if this going to work then you need to actually let me do what I'm being paid for"

"Deal" Ashley put her hand through the window for Spencer to shake which gave Spencer fair opportunity to check out Ashley's bra which also made her smile. Spencer mentally kicked herself for perving on her boss and the bain of her life. The fact that Ashley was in no way gay and had some rock star boyfriend also made her stop her wandering eyes.

"Ok deal now go have a shower so we can get going" Spencer finally answered climbing out the car and following Ashley back to the house.

Ashley was in the shower so Spencer decided try and tidy her room a little which she knew wasn't her job but she hated mess it was one of her slight obsessions. She grabbed the random bottles of booze from around the room and put them in a rubbish bag. Spencer tidied the bed and opened the window to get rid of the pungent smell that was lingering. Spencer came across a photo frame one the floor. She picked it up to study it and it was a broken photo of who she assumed was Ashley and her boyfriend. The glass had been broken like it had been thrown across the room or trod on which would probably explain the bottle of JD in the bed and the hangover.

"Do you mind?" Ashley asked from the other side of the room which made Spencer stand up as if she was doing nothing wrong.

"Sorry Ash I was just tidying up a little"

"Well don't" Ashley snapped as she grabbed the photo out of Spencer's hands throwing the broken frame on to the bed in what looked like raw anger or pain.

"Ok I won't....coffee?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"Yes....please"

"Did that hurt?" Spencer joked.

"Like a bitch" Ashley replied with a slight smile. Spencer returned the smile and headed down the stairs hoping that she will be able to find the kitchen a lot easier than she found Ashley's bedroom.

Surprisingly enough the kitchen was spotless which shocked Spencer. She searched the cupboards looking for coffee which she found quite easliy and was able to get the coffee brewing just in time for Ashley who had just entered the kitchen.

"How the hell is your kitchen this tidy?" Spencer as she passed Ashley her coffee.

"I have a maid" Ashley replied as she grabbed the sugar and kept pouring until she had added what Spencer assumed was at least half a cup of sugar.

"Does she do your room?"

"Nope, I don't let anybody my room or my music room"

"Why not?"

"Because they are spaces and I don't like anybody in my space"

"Good to know...could've told me sooner"

"I didn't think I'd need to...didn't know you were going to let yourself into my house"

"Maybe you should lock your front door"

"I do but I'm guessing certain people don't"

"Which people?"

"That is none of your busy" Ashley answered suddenly realising that she had almost given Spencer information about her actual life and it ws the part of her life that she had keep secret.

"Then why say anything?"

"Seriously Spence just drop it"

"Fine we need to go anyway" Spencer grabbed her keys and expected Ashley to follow.

"You're not driving"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to drive"

"I don't think you should because you're probably still over the limit" Spencer said as she grabbed the keys from Ashley's hands.

"Fine but i get to pick the music"

Spencer opened the car and both girls climbed in. Immediately Ashley started to play with the ipod that was plugged into the stereo. She pressed play so she just contiued to play what ever Spencer had been listening to previously. Spencer realised what was about to play and tried to grab the ipod from Ashley but it was too late the opening chords of Ashley's song started to play which made Ashley giggle.

"Didn't think you were a fan"

"I'm not"

"Then why do you have my song on your ipod?"

"Because after I met you I was trying to find out if you have any redeeming qualities"

"How did that work out?"

"Your song is pretty good"

"Is that it?"

"As far as I can tell"

"So you haven't snooped about for any other info?"

"Only what people have told me"

"And what's that?"

"You're a pretty big deal, you have some rock star boyfriend and according to my housemate you're pretty hot"

"And what do you think?"

"I like your music and you seem to be a big deal and you're not too bad to look at" Spencer lied because she knew that Ashley was hot.

"Not too bad?...thanks" Ashley smiled at the almost compliment.

"So the rock star boyfriend is that for real?"

"Last time I checked"

"Guess you're living the dream"

"Apparently so" Ashley trailed off slightly as she responded."Thanks" Ashley finally said after a long pause.

"For what?" Spencer asked confused.

"For trying to save my lyrics that you ruined yesterday"

"I just thought that they were worth saving" Spencer replied a little too honestly for her own liking. The rest of the drive was reasonably quiet apart from Ashley flicking through the ipod.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming!!!

Chapter 4

Spencer was sat in the car waiting for Ashley to finish her meeting but it seemed to be taking hours so she decided to call Aiden for entertainment.

"Hey Carlin" Aiden answered obviously paying attention to his caller ID.

"Entertain me please"

"Aren't you met to be running round after Miss Ashley Davies?"

"She's in a meeting actually so I'm just hanging around waiting for my next order"

"Does that mean you're free to talk with no prying ears?"

"Yea go for it"

"Her rock star boyfriend has dumped her"

"What?"

"Yea some chick at the gym was telling me about it this morning"

"Shit that explains a lot. Do you know what happened?"

"He's on tour somewhere and they just weren't getting on or some bullshit spin like that"

"Poor Ashley"

"I thought we didn't like her?" Aiden asked with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not her biggest fan but nobody deserves that and especially with it already been gossip"

"Yea it sucks when you're a super loaded, talented rock goddess"

"I gotta go dude I think the meeting is almost done...talk to you later" Spencer hung up the phone and scanned through the pages of the magazine she had just bought because she had just realised that it had just been printed today. As she looked through the magazine her eyes wandered across the images that she was worried she may find. It was the guy from the photo she'd seen in Ashley's bedroom kissing some blonde chick in New York. Spencer didn't know what to do or how to handle this. She also wondered whether Ashley knew about this part of the break up or if she had fallen for the spin but none of this mattered because Ashley was fast approaching the car. Spencer dashed the magazine on to the back seat of the car and casual palyed with her stereo as she tried to act casual. Ashley climbed into the car with an attitude that didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"Meeting go well?"

"Not so much" Ashley just glared out of the window and put on her oversized sunglasses. Just as Spencer pulled out of the drive she noticed a black SUV following them.

"Erm...Ashley do you know anybody in that car?"

"It's fucking paparazzi" Ashley sighed signalling to Spencer that she had experienced this before."I can't deal with them right now...I bet they're at my house aswell..fucking assholes" Ashley slammed her hand down on the dashboard in frustration. Spencer had no idea what to do or what Ashley wanted her to do but for some reason not known to Spencer she felt like she needed to protect Ashley so she decided to put her go kart driving skills in to play to get away from them. Ashley shot Spencer a shocked look as she weaved in and out of traffic with such ease and calm. Just as a set of lights were about to change to red Spencer put her foot down and quickly made it through while it was on amber. Ashley looked out the back window to see the annoying paps sat at the traffic lights and felt her body come over with relief. Spencer slowed down as she took some side streets so they weren't found again by them and she pulled up outside the only place she knew would be safe from the paps of LA.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked as Spencer pulled into a carpark next to some apartments.

"My place... I just thought that you wouldn't want to go home if more of that is waiting for you and they won't know where I live"

"Yet..they will find out Spence and that's not fair on you"

"I don't care...look I get that you're going through a shitty time right now and I know that we don't really know each other or paticularly like each other but I just wanted to help you for some reason" Spencer confessed hoping to convince Ashley that here was the best place for her.

"Are you sure because this isn't part of your job description?"

"I'm sure we can sort out some kind of bonus over pizza and beer" Spencer joked as she climbed out the car signalling for Ashley to follow her which she eventually did with a little bit of hesistation. As they approached the front door Spencer stopped Ashley.

"Okay before you come here I need to warn you about the guy I live with"

"Your boyfriend?" Ashley's question caused Spencer to chuckle slightly at the ridiculous notion of Aiden being her boyfriend.

"Nooo,no,no,no he's my best friend and in no way my type. What I was going to warn you about is the fact that he is a bit of a fan of yours...is that cool?"

"Yea that's fine" Ashley replied with a smile which Spencer took as her que to open the door.

Ashley looked around with intrigue which was making Spencer feel slightly selfconscience about her little apartment.

"I know it's not what you're used to but it works for me"

"It's cool I like it...feels more like a home"

"Well make yourself at home and all that shiz" Spencer announced as she dropped her keys on the breakfast table before she headed straight to the fridge to grab some beer.

"You want one?"

"More than anything" Ashley replied grabbing the beer from Spencer as if it were the last beer in the world. Spencer and Ashley walked over to the sofa and settled down in front on the tv. It was slightly weird and awkward for a while because neither girls knew what to say. Spencer really wished that she had thought this idea through slightly more before taking action because now she realised that she had a stranger in her house who was possibly heart broken which was not Spencer's favourite topic to deal with.

"So what was the meeting about?" Spencer decided to try and keep the working relationship going.

"It was record label shit"

"Any paticular kind of shit?"

"The kind when they tell how I can and can't live my life"

"And you let them?"

"If I wanna keep making music then yes"

"What kind of stuff?"

"You should know...I saw the copy of the latest idiotic celebrity in your car" Ashley replied with every hint of bitterness she could muster.

"I didn't know that was in it"

"Sure"

"I mean it..I just got that because I was bored and then I saw it but I didn't know if you knew"

"You don't have to explain..I get it..everybody loves gossip"

"I don't like gossip when it's about somebody I know"

"What's the difference?"

"I can see you're hurting"

"Why do you care?"

"Because despite what you may think I have a heart"

"I don't believe that for a second" Ashley joked

"Yea me neither. So did you have any idea?"

"About him and the skank?"

"Yea"

"There's been a new one every week since we started dating"

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because they said so"

"Who?"

"The record label...they knew it would boost record sales if the new up and coming rock chick was dating Landon Taylor the badass rock boy"

"That's a stupid name and so made up" Spencer laughed at her own dig as if insulting his name would make Ashley feel better."Did you actually like him?"

"He was fun and wild which was entertaining for a while but we would never really work"

Ashley was actually revealing information to Spencer and the more she gave away the more Spencer started to see her as an actually person rather than the idiot, stuck up rock star that she met yesterday.

"Why not?" Spencer asked as she passed another beer to Ashley from the mini fridge next to the sofa which raised a smile from Ashley.

"We just weren't compatible..."

Before Ashley could finish her setence they were rudely interrupted by Aiden bursting into the apartment. He obviously hadn't noticed that Spencer had company so he dived over the sofa like he normally does but this time he notcied who he was diving towards and fell straight on the floor which earned him laughter from both Spencer and Ashley.

"Smooth Aid...this is"

"Ashley Davies" Aiden finished the introduction as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Loser" Spencer whispered.

"Shut up Carlin"

"Hey Aiden" Ashley giggled as she put out her hand for him to shake which he did with no hestitation.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too..do you wanna have some beer with us?" Ashley offered but Spencer wasn't impressed but she couldn't deprive her best friend of this opportunity to have beer with a girl on his spank gave Aiden the look that gave him her blessing to be there so he plopped himself on the bean bag and grabbed a beer.

"So not to sound ungrateful that you're here but why are you?" Aiden was never one to beat around the bush.

"The stalkerazzi are all over my place"

"Because of what that idiot did to you?"

Spencer kicked Aiden in the knee for his bluntness and stupidity which Ashley noticed.

"Yep exactly...so I here that you filled in Spencer on what she needed to know about me?"

This made Aiden blush which made Spencer smile and it also made her happy that Ashley wasn't too fazed or annoyed by Aiden.

"Just some stuff I had heard"

"By stuff he means he told me you were hot,talented and hot again which is probably why you are number one on his spank bank" Spencer couldn't resist the chance to embarrass Aiden anymore. She was sure that this was some of revenge for any inpending shame that he was inevitably going to bring her way this evening.

"Spank bank?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow but she got no reply from Aiden who was shooting daggers at his best friend at the moment so Spencer took it upon herself to answer the question.

"It's a list of 5 celebs that you are allowed to sleep with if the opportunity was to ever present itself and if you are in a relationship then your significant other cannot stop no matter what" Spencer explained as Ashley took in all the information.

"Right..that's healthy. So who's in yours Aiden?..other than me which I think you should reconsider

"Ok there's you, Katy Perry, Megan Fox, Pink and Angeline Jolie"

"That's achievable" Ashley joked.

"Hey you're my apartment" Aiden joked with a hint of cockiness.

"Actually I'm in Spencer's apartment" Ashley quipped back which shocked Spencer slightly because she could've sworn for a split second that there was a hint of flirting in Ashley's voice.

"So Spencer who's in yours?" Ashley asked with genuine intrigue because she had just realise dthat she knew nothing about Spencer.

"I don't wanna say" Spencer really didn't want to answer the question because her list was very similar to Aidens and she had neglected to tell Ashley about her sexuality. Not that it bothered her she thought but she didn't want to give Ashley the wrong impression.

"Aww don't be shy Spence" Aiden mocked knowing that she would either have to lie or confess all.

"It's cool you don't have to" Ashley picked up on the vibe that Spencer really didn't want to tell her and she didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. Ashley saw the look of relied on Spencer's face and felt happy that she was able to make her feel a bit better.

"Anyway I'm gonna go to bed. Nice to meet you Ashley and I'll talk to you in the morning Carlin" Aiden announced as he kissed Spencer on the head.

"Goodnight Aiden" Spencer replied with genuine love for best friend.

"He's a nice guy why aren't you together?" Ashley probbed

"Because firstly it would be like dating my brother and secondly he's not my type"

"He's gorgeous, kind, funny, sweet and seems to care about you"

"He's all of those things but he's also a guy" Spencer admitted letting the bottles of beer and new found intimacy get the better of her. Ashley didn't seem fazed by the responce but she didn't take her time to reply which made Spencer slightly nervous.

"Okay so do you look for the same qualities in a girl?"

"Definately...well I try to but that doesn't always work out"

"So I'm guessing the bitter tone implies that you're single then?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"That bitter,distant look in the eye was a bit of a clue" Ashley laughed.

"Guess it's something we have in common"

"I'm not bitter about breaking up with Landon. In fact I'm relieved...it was such a fucking farse" Ashley said a little bit louder with extra hatred when she said Landons name which shocked Spencer slightly but it also helped her realise that Ashley was little drunk.

"Why?"

"It was just a publicity stunt but I've already told you that"

"Were you ever really together?"

"Yea..no...kind of. We went on a few dates together but we didn't know each other"

"That must suck"

"I hated but I don't get a choice"

"Yes you do...you're talented and I'm sure you could find a label that would let you be whoever you want to be" Spencer now realised that she was also drunk because at some point during this deep and meaningful she had plucked up the courage to edge a bit closer to Ashley so much so that their knees were resting on one anothers.

"It's not that easy" Ashley replied in an almost tearful voice. Spencer slowly lifted her hand and moved some of Ashley's dark curls from her eyes to reveal a slight tear which Spencer wiped away. Ashley didn't flinch or move away.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why isn't easy?"

Ashley didn't reply instead she leaned in closer to Spencer so that there were literally milimetres between them. Spencer could feel Ashley's breathe on her face and suddenly it her that Ashley was incredibly goodlooking and she also within kissing distance. Spencer mentally ran over her options of what kissing Ashley Davies could offer and none of them at this moment in time seemed too terrible to Spencer but before she could decide what to you the choice was made for her and before she knew it their lips were clashing. Spencer was amazed at the softness of Ashley's lips and how kissing somebody she hated 48 hours felt so great and so right.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad you guys are loving this just keeping letting me now where your heads are at. This will probably only be a short chapter because I've got to leave for work in 1 hour.

Chapter 5

Spencer was suprised that Ashley was taking such control of the kiss but she wasn't complaining because she seemed to know what she was doing. Ashley was now straddling Spencer and seemed to be kissing away her frustrations and anger. Spencer's head was spinning because she had no idea how this actually happened and she was also wondeirng what will happen once they have to pull away or what will happen of they don't but before she had chance to complete her musings Ashley pulled away. She didn't say anything she just sat breathless on top of Spencer searching the room with her eyes for answers for what just happened but the worry in her eyes signalled to Spencer that like herself Ashley had found to reasoning behind the passionate act.

"Ashley...erm...ok...look we should.." Spencer stuttered as she stryggled to concentrate thanks to warmth of Ashley still sat on her.

"That shouldn't have happened" Ashley butted in as she still sat on Spencer.

"Then why are you still straddling me?" Spencer asked with a smirk realising that Ashley had kissed her and this kiss was in no way her fault.

"Because I don't want to move but know I should"

"Why should you?"

"Because I shouldn't be doing this....we shouldn't be doing this"

"Why not? we're both consenting adults" Spencer replied adjusting herself slightly so she was a little more at Ashley's height but without risking making the hot girl move off her.

"It's not that simple Spencer...I need to go" Ashley finally climbed off Spencer and started wondering around the apartment frantically.

"I don't get what's going on here"

"You don't need to get it"

"I think you'll find that I do because as far as I'm concerned we were getting on well, really well actually and I get that you have to act like the perfect little straight girl for the press or whatever and I couldn't care less it's not like I wanna marry you or anything...it was just a bit of fun" Spencer admitting hoping to at least calm Ashley down. She knew that this wouldn't go anywhere and that it would just be a night of fun for both girls which was perfect for Spencer.

"That's my problem"

"What is?"

"I have a lot of fun with my assistants and it always back fires"

"Don't worry I'm not going to out you"

"That's what Kerry said" Ashley admitted as she finally sat down again.

"Who?"

"She was an assistant I had like a year ago and we had a fling which was just supposed to be fun but she tried to out me to the press which is why I had to date Landon...you know to prove just how straight I am"

"No offence Ashley but you are clearly not straight in the slightess"

"I am fully aware of this Spencer but you have to sacrifice certain things to acheive your dreams"

"That's absolute crap Ashley. There's no point in dreams if you can't have everything that you want" Spencer had no idea why she really cared with any other girl she would've just asked them to leave. It's not that she was a male pig clone it was just that she didn't do the emotional thing anymore and all of this fell into the emotional category.

"Well I know that's not true"

"Look you can't go home now so why don't you just crash in my room and I'll sleep on the couch?Then we can get up in the morning and pretend like none of this ever happened"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on I'll get you some pjs" Spencer took Ashley's hand and led her to her bedroom. As Spencer turned on the light she saw Ashley's face light up as her eyes scanned the walls at all the photographs.

"Spencer these are amazing did you take them?" Ashley asked as she took a closer look at the black and white pictures that covered the walls. They were pictures of who Ashley assumed were Spencer's friends and family aswell as few self portraits that Spencer had taken of herself.

"Yea I did..it's for a project I'm doing at college for next semester"

"They're incredible. What's the project about?" Ashley asked as she paid paticular attention to a self portrait of Spencer that she had taken in the mirror. The flash was covering her face but she was otherwise naked in the mirror which is what caught Ashley's attention.

"It's about the the two faces that people show and mostly about the side that they try to hide" Spencer answered looking into Ashley's eyes.

"Well it's amazing..really"

Spencer grabbed a tank top and pajama bottoms from her drawer and passed them to Ashley. Unlike when she changed her shirt at the office Ashley hid as she got changed which caused Spencer to turn around and look otherwise occupied.

"Ashley I am really not going to tell anybody about our little thing that happened. It was just a silly mistake and I'm not gonna use it to hurt you. I know you probably don't believe me but I'm that sort of person"

"I believe you Spencer....look you can share the bed with me in here if you want?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, you know?"

"What can't control yourself around my sweet ass?" Ashley joked as she wriggled her ass.

"It's getting a lot easier actually...in fact...oh wait there we go I don't want to anymore" Spencer replied throwing a pillow at Ashley.

"In that case get in" Ashley could see that Spencer was still a little apprihensive. "Spence I just don't want to be alone tonight is all" Ashley confessed. Spencer took off her shirt and trousers which left her in just her pants and tank top. Ashley scanned over the blond girls body in amazement and thought that maybe she was the one that might need to control herself. Spencer climbed into bed and Ashley followed truning off the light. Spencer lay in her usual spot and Ashley occupied the other side of the bed which hadn't happened for a very long time. Normally if Spencer had a girl in her room she didn't get the chance to sleep. Spencer moved around tried to get comfortable and kept wriggling which caused Ashley to sit up and sigh.

"Come here" Ashley whispered as she edged in closer to Spencer pressing her body against hers and placing her arm underneath her neck so they were partaking in some perfect spooing. Spencer froze at the closeness of Ashley and the slight breath she could feel on her neck.

Ashley didn't really know what had possesed her to spoon Spencer but it felt good to have somebody this close to her even if it was for just one night. If things got weird in the morning she would simply blame the beer and deny any real attraction which she was a master at now anyway. Although this time it felt as if she was going to try extra hard to hide her attraction for Spencer because somewhere between the hating each other and the kissing Ashley had developed a need to be near this girl and for the first time in weeks she fell straight to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The light was shining straight on to Spencer's face begging her to wake up but she was trying to fight it so she didn't have to deal with anything that happened last night. She also didn't want to deal with the fact that the girl that she is working for was currently laying her head on her shoulder with her legs tangled in her own. This was definately something that Spencer wanted to ignore but knew she couldn't because Ashley was right there with her body pressed against her own. Spencer finally admitted defeat and opened her eyes to see Ashley sound asleep looking peaceful and really beautiful but Spencer to ignore that part because they had agreed not to go there. However, Spencer started to doubt that decision immensely as she watched Ashley sleep thinking how she hadn't done this for so long and how she actually missed the closeness of another person but then she remember how getting this close to somebody can only lead to heartache and loneliness. With that thought in her head Spencer moved herself from under the weight of Ashley's body stirring the peaceful girl. Spencer took the opportunity to escape the closeness before she got to used to it. Ashley immediately noticed the coldness that hit her as Spencer moved away causing her to force her eyes open from the peaceful sleep.

"The recording studio is booked for 11.30" Were the only words Spencer could muster as she saw the look of disappoint in Ashley's chocolate eyes.

"Oh...ok" Ashley replied sleepily as she sat up trying to make sense of Spencer's sudden movement and cold tone.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower" Spencer explained passing Ashley a t-shirt.

"What's this?" Ashley asked as she picked up the shirt.

"It's the shirt a spilt the coffee on"

"Why would I want to wear a dirty t-shirt?" Ashley asked confused.

"I cleaned it for you silly" Spencer laughed which she hadn't meant to because she was trying to stay distant.

"Oh right...thank you"

Spencer gave Ashley a final smile and headed into the bathroom. Ashley got herself dressed and made her way into the kitchen in search of coffee only to find Aiden sat at the breakfast bar drinking some sort of smoothie.

"Hey Aiden"

"Morning" Aiden replied with a smirk.

"What's with the smile?"

"No reason...you want coffee?"

"Yes please otherwise I can't function" Ashley answered grabbing the cup from Aiden. Ashley took a seat next to Aiden at the breakfast bar.

"How you feeling?"

"A little bit hungover and confused"

"Spencer has that effect on girls" Aiden laughed which is when Ashley caught on to what he was thinking but she wanted to dig a little deeper so played dumb.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..I just assumed.."

"What did you assume?"

"Nothing...Spencer just has a talent is all"

"What talent is this?"

"Well if you have to ask then you clearly don't know so it doesn't matter"

"Tell me anyway"

"She can make a girl fall for her in seconds"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is for the other girl"

"Why?"

"Because she never falls back...well not ever since...nevermind" Aiden realised that he was about to reveal more than Spencer ever wants people to know.

"Since what?"

"No offence Ashley but that is not my place to say"

"You've pratically blurted it out anyway..come on Aiden I just want to know abit more about her"

"Why?"

"Because...just tell me"

"Alright but don't tell her I said anything?"

"Pinky promise now spill"

"Spencer used to date Colby and they were stupidly in love..you know one of those gross couples that anybody whose single can't stand..well" Before Aiden could finish Spencer in true Spencer style walked in and interrupted the conversation.

"Found the coffee then?" Spencer aimed at Ashley.

"Yep..Aiden was on hand to help"

"Good old Aiden" Spencer was glaring at Aiden as if to warn him that if has said anything to Ashley that she would inflict some unbareable pain upon him.

"We should go Spencer..if you can just give me a ride to the recording studio and that's all I need you for today"

"Ok..lets go. I'll talk to you later Aiden"

"Bye you two"

The ride over to the recording studio was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable for both Ashley and Spencer. Neither girl had said anything for at least 20 mins and neither of them could handle it for much longer.

"So are you actually going to talk to me today?" Ashley asked out of sheer frustration. She couldn't understand what was up with Spencer and why she had become even more cold than already was.

"Yea what do you wan to talk about?" Spencer asked trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hmm let me see....how about the fact that you have turned into even more of an ice queen over night?or the fact that you haven't looked me in the eyes since I woke up?"

"I'm not an ice queen"

"Yes you are..what's your problem?"

"I don't have one I'm just trying to keep this professional" Spencer wasn't lying in fact she was being a hundred percent honest. She didn't want to complicate things between them especially because Ashley wasn't even officially gay and because she didn't do any form of complicated.

"It's not professional it's uncomfortable Spencer and it's weird"

"We're here" Spencer said as she pulled up outside the studio.

"You coming in?" Ashley asked already knowing the answer.

"You said you didn't need me" Spencer replied finally making eye contact with Ashley.

"I don't" Ashley snapped as she climbed out of the car slamming the door. She walked away without even looking back at Spencer. Spencer drove off as quickly as possible so that she could get home and talk to Aiden to make sure he had said anything of any significance to Ashley.

Ashley stormed her way into the studio and threw herself on the sofa ignoring everybody in the room. A guy that was sat playing guitar joined Ashley on the sofa and passed her a beer.

"What's up Davies?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie I've known since you a kid. I know it ain't nothing to do with that singer guy"

"It doesn't matter Joey I'm just tired and fed up" Ashley replied resting her head on the much older guys shoulder. Joey was the guitarist in her dads band and he had been helping Ashley sort out her new album. He had always been there for Ashley since her dad died and was the only other person in her life that knew about her sexuality.

"Just try and be happy kid"

"I'm trying but nobody seems to wanna make it easy on me"

"They never make it easy on you..trust me"

"Then what's the point?"

"Find the things that make you happy and keep them"

"That was deep"

"I'm not kidding...just try forget all this crap and have fun"

"Not that simple when I have people following me all the time"

"It's the price you pay for fame"

"I don't want to be famous..I just want to make music"

"Then get your moody little ass in that booth and make some music"

Ashley did as she was told and picked up her guitar.

Spencer pushed the front door open and found Aiden where he always is sat in front of the t.v playing rock band.

"Hey loser"

"Hey whore"

"Excuse me?"

"You totally nailed Ashley Davies"

"Don't be so stupid"

"She totally had that I've just fallen for Spencer Carlin look in her eyes this morning"

"No she didn't and we didn't do anything so please shut up"

"Don't lie to me Spence..don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody"

"We kissed but it was a mistake"

"I totally fucking knew it"

"Don't get over excited it was nothing and won't happen again"

Spencer had spent the drive back getting more and more annoyed at herself. She was annoyed that she had been so mean to Ashley and more annoyed at herself for caring that she had been mean to Ashley. She knew that she needed to not be around that girl anymore and had tried to call Glenn to tell him that it wasn't going to work but wussed out remembering that his job was on the line. So instead she had decided that she was just going to have to be mean to Ashley so that there was no connection between them.

"How so?"

"I won't let it"

"Spence why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?"

"You close yourself off from everyone..you have meaningless sex with meaningless girls that you have no connection with. Why even bother kissing Ashley if you had no interest in her?"

"I'm happy that way now drop it"

"You're not happy Spence"

Spencer didn't answer Aiden she just walked out the front door and headed straight to her car. She was fed up of Aiden and his stupid habit of knowing everything about her. She just wants to get the summer over and done with so she can go back to her life. Her life without Ashley Davies.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again thanks for the great response. Makes me all kinds of happy.

Chapter 7

After storming out of the apartment Spencer drove to her favourite bar where one her friends from college worked. She knew that she could go there and have a few hours peace without any unwanted advice or criticism from Aiden. She walked into the bar and saw her friend sat at the end of the main bar doodling on an old pad.

"You writing me a love letter?"Spencer asked as she pulled up a seat.

"You wish" The blonde hair girl replied with a smirk getting up from her seat and giving Spencer a hug.

"Hey Ally how you doing?"

"Not too 't seen you for a few days. What's up with that?" Ally passed Spencer a bottle of beer and returned back to her seat letting the other barstaff deal with the other customers.

"Been working a little bit to pay off my car"

"Cool what you doing?"

"I'm working as a PA..nothing interesting really" Spencer tried to play down her job so Ally did ask anymore questions because she knew that Ally had a big mouth and didn't want anyone to really know whose personal assistant she actually was.

"Sounds lame...so who you seeing at the moment or are you looking to break another girls heart tonight?"Ally asked knowing Spencer so well and see has had the pleasure of seeing Spencer with most of these heartbroken girls. Spencer hot distracted from the conversation by her phone buzzing in her bag. She pulled to have a look who it was but cancelled the call seeing that it was Ashley see cancelled the call knowing that she was in no mood to talk to her after their last run in.

"No thank you. I'm keeping my distance from girls for a while"

"Good luck with that but I hate to ruin your moment of bliss or whatever bullshit is going on with you but Colby is out the back smoking"

"She's back?" Spencer asked suddenly looking extremely nervous and agitated as she scanned the room.

"Yea she got back in a few days ago"

"Fuck what do I do?"

"You could begin by acting normal..just a suggestion"

"I haven't spoken to her since what happened and I don't know whether to talk to her or run"

"You ain't got much choice sweetie because she's just walked in and is heading over here" Ally whispered the last which meant that Colby was with in hearing distance. Spencer didn't want to turn around because she knew that she would have to talk Colby which she had avoided doing for almost a year and this is how she managed to get through the past year. But her stupid side got the better of her and she turned around only to met by those sparkling,light greens that had broken her heart a year ago. Spencer looked over her ex and couldn't help but notice that she may have gotten hotter in the past year. Her messy black hair, perfectly tanned skin and amazingly toned body made Spencer swallow hard as she searched her brain for the right words but they weren't there.

"Hey Carlin"

"Hey Colby" Spencer tried her best to act cool but knew that she was failing miserably because she knew that Colby could read her like an open book.

"You look good"

"Yea?"

"You always do" In that second Spencer felt herself being sucked back in by the hurricance that is Colby and she tried to fight it but couldn't because this girl had a hold on her like no other.

"How long you back for?"

"Just for the summer and then I go back to England"

"Oh so that's where you've been?" Spencer asked as she found the bitterness that she had been holding towards Colby for the last year.

"Didn't think you'd want to know Spence"

"Of course I'd want to know I mean we were dating at the time" Spencer snapped taking a sip of her beer.

"After what happened I just assumed that you hated me"

"You assumed right"

"Look Spence...I'm.."

"Just stop Colby it's a bit too late for this conversation and I don't want to hear it" Spencer was getting more annoyed now so she tried to get up to leave but Colby grabbed her hnd and stopped her. All Colby had to do was look Spencer directly in the eye and Spencer was suddenly ready to listen. Colby led Spencer to a booth so they could talk and even though Spencer didn't want be there she couldn't find any part of her that was able to leave. Colby was still holding Spencer's hand as they sat and it felt so good to her as if this has stopped all the hurt that had been caused.

"Spencer I know that we should've talked about this when it all happened and I shouldn't have just left without telling you but I just couldn't deal"

"You couldn't deal with what?with cheating on me?with lying to me?Which one is it Colby because I'm confused?"

"Spence it was a one time thing.."

"Yea a one time thing with about 5 different girls over the whole time we were together. That isn't a mistake or an accident it was you been a whore" Spencer once agian found the anger that had been burning up for the last year.

"Well you disappeared Spence...you stopped being you"

"I stopped because my brother died and you weren't there"

"I was there Spence but you just didn't see because you were on a downward spiral to nothing"

"Of course I was I killed my brother!!" Spencer shouted the last bit and headed outside to the smoking garden. She grabbed a cigarette from the pack in her bag which had been there for about 6 months because she had stopped smoking. Soon after she had lit it Colby was by herself.

"Spencer you didn't kill Clay...his death was an accident and everybody knows that so you need to stop blaming yourself" Colby had grabbed Spencer's arms to hold her still because she was starting to pace the garden. Spencer was crying now and it was the first time she had actually cried after Colby left. Colby pulled her in and hugged her as tight as she possibly could which caused Spencer to sob into her.

"Let me take you home" Colby offered as she took Spencer back to her car. Colby drove them back to Spencers knowing the way like she hadn't already stopped going there. Colby took Spencer to the apartment and they headed straight to her bedroom.

"Thanks Colby but you can go now" Spencer finally spoke for the first time since been in the garden. She had somehow managed to return to her normal cold self.

"I think we still have stuff to talk about Spence"

"I'm tired...I can't do it now" Spencer replied stripping off to her underwear and climbing into bed. Colby sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair like she used which immediately soothed Spencer.

"Is it ok if I stay Spence?" Colby asked not wanting to leave without getting everything cleared up.

Spencer didn't reply to the question instead she sat up and kissed Colby on her neck, working her way up her lips. As soon as their lips touched the old chemistry was there and both girls were all over each other as if nothng had changed. It was as if both girls knew that this was going to happen no matter what as soon as they saw each again because they had always been passionate even when they were arguing. Spencer didn't care about the consequences all she wanted to so was be close to somebody even if the reprocautions were a lot more serious than her sleeping with any other random chick. No matter how much tried to deny it Colby was her one, the girl that she will always love no matter what she did to hurt her or how many times they broke each others heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving the recording studio Ashley went straight home hoping that it would be safe but as she predicted the paps were still there and she didn't want to deal with it so she called the only person she thought may be able to help her. Ashley speed dialled Spencer's number hoping that she would act like a PA and let her come over again but her call was diverted straight to voicemail. Ashley couldn't think what to do but knew that the only place she was safe was at Spencer's so she headed over there and hoped that Spencer was willing to help her out.

Ashley rang the door bell hoping to be greeted by a less cold Spencer but was happily suprised to see Aiden open the door.

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Aiden is Spencer here?"

"No we kind of had words and she went off in a strop"

"Oh...glad it's not just me she's angry with"

"You wanna come in and wait?"

"I was kind of hoping that she would be here so I could hide out here because the paps are still stalking my house"

"I don't know when or if she'll be back tonight but you can hang with me if you're that desperate?"

"You sure?I don't want to be any trouble"

"It's not a problem. Come in and I'll get the pizza menu"

Aiden opened the door fully so Ashley could come in. She took at seat at the breakfast bar as she had done that same morning hoping to continue the conversation they had already started.

"So what happened with you and Spencer?" Ashley asked taking a beer from Aiden.

"I was going to ask you the same thing"

"I asked you first"

"Ok...I'll tell if you do"

" spill"

"We were talking about stuff and about her love them and leave them attitude. Spencer doesn't like it when I'm honest with her so she got annoyed with me and just left about an hour ago. Your turn"

"You didn't give much away there Aiden"

"Yea well I'm a man of mystery. Now stop stalling and tell me"

"Me and Spencer kind of had a moment last night"

"What?I am shocked!!" Aiden tried to feign shock but wasn't doing it very well which made Ashley laugh.

"She told you?"

"A little bit but I had to drag it out of her plus I could tell"

"How could you tell?"

"Trust me I've seen plenty a girl come out of that room with the exact same look you were sporting this morning"

"There was no look"

"Yes there was now continue please"

"Well we agreed it was a bad idea because as you know I'm not openly gay and Spencer is working for me but we slept in the same bed but at no point did we do anything other than snuggle"

"Woah..wait you snuggled with Spencer?" Aiden asked shocked.

"Are you trying to be funny or is that geunine shock?"

"Nope this is genuine shock. Spencer doesn't snuggle in fact she barely does any form of touching unless it's for sex"

"Well I guessed that much because when we woke up she turned into the ice queen"

"That's the Spencer I know and love"

"Why would she bother with the huggage if she was going to be a freak in the morning?"

"That's what I asked her and that's why we argued"

"I'm not even bothered that we agreed that nothing would happen but I'm just confused...kind of made me feel like a cheap on stand she had picked from some dodgy bar"

"That's her specialty I'm afraid"

"I tried to call her before I came over here but she cancelled my call"

"I apologise for my idiot best friend. Look do want to go somewhere?"

"I do but if anyone sees me we'll get swamped by photographers"

"You're a bit full of yourself Miss Davies"

"Do you blame me?" Ashley joked.

"Look I know a bar and I can promise you that nobody will know who you are"

"How so?"

"It's a sports bar full of old football fans that still think Elvis is the next big thing"

"Hmmm"

"They do the the best chicken wings in LA"

"I'm sold let's go" Ashley grabbed her coat and followed Aiden out the door. Aiden drove them to a little bar that was hidden behind a few boutiques. As they walked in Ashley was shocked but happy that nobody in there turned around and stared at her. The place was tiny and full of sporting memorabilia and smelt of beer really bad. Aiden grabbed them a booth in the corner of the bar and the waitress automatically brought them over to beers.

"How do you know about this place?" Ashley asked as her eyes looked around at the strange things and posters on the wall.

"I used to come here with my dad when I was kid with my dad for monday night football" Aiden explained as he waived over at the waitress." Can we get some wings please Mandy?". The waitress nodded and smiled at Aiden.

"It's cool..look thanks for babysitting me Aiden it's nice to hang out with someone that has no hidden agenda"

"I'm totally gonna tell people that I nailed you" Aiden joked hoping that Ashley would get his humour which thankfully she did.

"Just let them know how good I am"

"Deal. So do you think that you and Spencer will be ok?"

"I hope so"

"She'll come around but it just takes her some time after everything that happened"

"What happened?"

"Ashley I really want to tell you but it's not my place. There's reason that Spencer hasn't told and I need to respect that"

"You're a good friend to her Aiden"

After they had eaten and had a few beers they decided to leave because once again Ashley had to be at the studio early in the morning.

"You can have my bed and I'll have the sofa" Aiden offered as he opened the door to the apartement. Both of them walked in to hear some rather disturbing noises which neither Aiden or Ashley wanted to hear.

"Is that Spencer?" Ashley asked as they entered the apartment. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealously in the pit of her stomach as the noises of passion erupted from Spencer's room.

"Yea I'm sorry about that but I've taught myself how to zone it out" Aiden laughed.

"Look why don't we watch movie or something before we go to bed?" Ashley offered hoping that if she stayed awake a bit longer she might see Spencer before the morning.

"If you're sure?"

"Totally I wouldn't be able to sleep with that noise going on in the room next to me anyway"

Aiden walked over to the self and picked out a dvd that he thought Ashley might like.

"The notebook?"

"Yea all chicks love that movie"

"Not this one. Have you got anything a bit less mindnumbing?maybe a horror?"

"That I can about Saw?"

"Good it in then" Ashley demanded as she jumped on the sofa garbbing the blanket that was already on there. Aiden pressed play on the dvd player and took a seat next to Ashley.

"Can you turn it up a bit please?I have bad hearing..you know with all the live music" Ashley lied but she wanted it loud enough for Spencer to hear. She had no idea why but the thought of Spencer in there having sex with some random girl made her feel sick. Ashley would rather that she and Spencer had just had sex instead of just sleeping together because it felt far more intimate and meaningful. At least if they had just had sex then they could've just ignored it but Ashley was finding it more difficult to forget how great Spencer felt lying next to her last night.

As Ashley had planned the noise was too loud for Spencer who just burst through the bedroom door in her underwear ready to shout at Aiden but she soon stopped when she saw him sat on the sofa with Ashley.

"Ashley what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go home"

"But why are you here?with Aiden?"

"Because you didn't answer your phone and I needed somewhere to hide"

"I was busy"

"I can see that"

"Can you turn that down?" Spencer demanded which Aiden took has his opportunity to interrupt.

"Spence we only have so loud because you and which ever chick you've picked up tonight are loud"

"Drop it Aiden"

"Drop what?worrying about you?"

"You don't need to"

"Look Spence just go back to doing whoever you're doing so we can watch the movie" Ashley interrupted them this before they started arguing again.

"Spence what's going on?" Colby asked as she walked through the bedroom door in the same state as Spencer.

"Nothing Colby...just go back in the bedroom"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Aiden asked as he stood up in frustration.

"Nice to see you too Aid"

"Spence why are you with her?"

"Because I want to be"

"This bitch broke your heart"

"I didn't break anything Aiden now but out. Who's she anyway?"

"I'm Ashley...Spencer's boss"

"Spence can we just go back to bed?"

Spencer was too confused to deal with everything and wanted everyone to leave. She was also feeling like a complete idiot for falling back into bed with Colby and she knew that Aiden was right. Colby did break her heart in fact she smashed it into tiny little pieces and now she was back again to because she knows that she has a hold over Spencer.

"Maybe you should just leave" Ashley answered as nobody else did and she knew that she didn't want this bitch around.

"I didn't ask you and what have you got to do with this?" Colby snapped. Ashley tried to make eye contact with Spencer who had turned into a mute to see if she could see the girl from last night who was open and relaxed. Ashley had never seen Spencer look so submissive in the short time that she had known and she didn't like it one bit.

"Apparently nothing...I'm going" Ashley finally replied realising that Spencer clearly didn't want her there and that she had imagined any connection they had shared last night.

"Spence come on hun" Aiden was now standing next to his friend because he could see that she was in the middle of realising what she was doing and he knew that she regretted it. Aiden could tell that Spencer liked Ashley and wasn't going let the bitch that almost destroyed his best friend stand in the way.

Ashley grabbed her belongings and made her way to the front door. Colby laughed and made her way back into the bedroom hoping that Spencr would follow but she didn't.

"Ashley wait..don't leave at least stay tonight?" Spencer finally offered but it wasn't what Ashley had wanted to hear.

"I really don't want to Spencer"

Spencer shut the bedroom door and walked closer to Ashley getting as close as possible without actually touching her.

"Just stay...please?"

"I'm not staying here so I can listen to you and your ex having sex which by the way would be way more complicated than you and I doing anything" Ashley hadn't meant to be so honest but she couldn't help herself when she looked into those world like eyes.

"It's not that simple..there's things you don't know"

"That might be the case Spencer but I can see from how you act that whoever she is hurt you and I don't even know you that well. I don't know if I even want anything from you but I know that when I woke up this morning I didn't want to run away like you did. So either I'm really bad at reading signals or you felt whatever it was...even if it was just for fleeting second and you're ignoring it"

"I felt it"

"What?"

"I felt it Ashley...this morning I woke up before you and I felt it"

"Then why did you jump out of bed before I woke up?"

"Because it felt good"

"That's a good thing where I'm from"

"Good things end and you end up getting hurt"

"How do you know unless you try?"

"If I don't try then I don't get hurt again and I like it that way"

"You won't take a risk on me but you'll fall back into bed with some ex?"

"It's easier that way"

"Easier than what?"

"Easier than trying to start something with some closeted, rock star who will never come out because her record company won't let her"

Ashley was annoyed at Spencer's response because she knew that if Spencer actually wanted something with her that she would do anything she asked. Even though they didn't know each at all really Ashley just knew that there was something about Spencer that made her want to be a better, more honest person but when Spencer finished that setence Ashley knew that she had judged Spencer all wrong. In fact she didn't even really like Spencer at that moment in time and just had to leave before she embarrased herself anymore than she already have.

"Nice Spencer....look I'm going to go because clearly this a huge waste of time. Umm..it's probably best that I find a new PA because this isn't going to work. I'll get Glenn's secretary to sort out the money and that. I hope you are happy Spencer" Ashley walked out the apartment and got straight into her car. Instead of going home she went to Joey's hoping that he will still be awake and willing to deal with a crying girl.

Aiden stood in disgust at the other side of the room as he had witnessed the whole conversation between Ashley and Spencer. He had never been so annoyed with his best friend before.

"Don't start Aiden"

"Don't worry I'm done Spence. If Colby is back in your life then I'm out"

"Don't be stupid"

"Seriously Spencer even if you don't want Ashley just don't be with Colby. She fucked off and left you..she'll do it again Spence"

"I don't care anymore..she knows me and gets me"

"Yea she knows that you're still in love with her and that you're so blinded by the love that you'll forget the bad stuff and the heartache"

"Don't listen to him Spencer" Colby interrupted from the door frame.

"Yea don't listen to me Spence...let her treat you like crap again but I won't be here to pick up the pieces"

Spencer stood there in a zombie state as Aiden and Colby battled for her soul around her. She was still trying to digest everything that had happened tonight. She couldn't understand how or why Ashley liked her when it was her that suggested that they shouldn't take things further but she knew deep down that there was something there. But on the other hand there was something there with Colby and there always has been. Spencer couldn't take it anymore and just needed to be alone.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!!!I am standing right here and you are both acting like I'm not here. Colby just leave..I'll call you in the morning"

Colby didn't even repsond as she had clearly lost the arguement and her ego was bruised so she just left. Aiden didn't say anything he just held Spencer and comforted her.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really enjoying writing this story and you guys make it worth again thank you for reading and not getting bored.

Chapter 8

Spencer woke up in lying in Aiden's arms which explained whys she felt so safe. After all the drama last night Aiden was there like he always was and he held Spencer like he always did.

She was still trying to make sense of what had happened last night. Most of all she was trying to get her head around how Ashley reacted. They had only known each other 48 hours but Spencer could feel what Ashley was talking about but she didn't want that, she didn't want that with anybody.

"Hey blondie" Aiden whispered incase Spencer wasn't properly awake.

"Hey I'm so sorry about last night Aid"

"It's cool..you made the right choice...Colby is bad for you Spence"

"I think all girls' are bad for me"

"Methinks this might be true. What you going to about your job?"

"I haven't figured that bit out yet. I can't get fired because Glenn will be in the shit but I don't think Ashley will want me around"

"Maybe you can be a stay at home PA?"

"I don't think that will work. I could apologise but I don't think that will help"

"Of course it will help but it just what happens after you apologise which might be the problem because she clearly likes you more than you like her"

"No she doesn't in fact I think she may hate me"

"She doesn't hate you Spence I think you just hurt her feelings"

"I didn't know she had feelings I mean we don't even know each other. We had a drunken kiss that's all"

"I don't think the kissing was the issue"

"Ok kryptic boy what do you know?" Spencer asked sitting up to examine Aiden's reply.

"I don't know anything...ok I know that you slept together in a non biblical sense"

"So?"

"So that's a big deal especially for you and I think Ashley gets that"

"How though?"

"I guess that's what happens when you connect with someone. Look I think you are in slight denial about this whole scenario"

"That may be true but I'm choosing the route of denial..it's for the best"

"For who?"

"Both of us. She doesn't want to be dragged into my life and I don't want to be dragged into her"

"So back to my original question what are you going to do?"

Spencer pondered the question for a while and tried to think of every possible outcome but came to the conclusion that she can't predict what will happen. In fact she couldn't do that with anything or any situation. Spencer had no control over what happens in her life when it comes to getting close to somebody and she needed to accept that before she did die alone as Aiden had already predicted for her. How she had only just realised this was beyond her but she decided to take her knew found thinking and put it into play.

"I'm going to talk to Ashley"

Aiden couldn't help but look confused at the response.

"What?"

"I need to talk to her..I need to because otherwise I won't know"

"Know what?"

"I'm not sure about that part yet but you're right and I don't want to die alone"

"You do know I was joking about that?"

"But it's true Aiden..I'm an eveil ice queen bitch who pushes people away who get to close"

"I've been saying this for the past year and only now you start listening?"

"Well it's probably now or never because I can't imagine that I'm going to be this positive by tomorrow"

"Yea that's true..well carpe diam and all that shit"

"Don't be cheesy Aiden"

"Says the gay girl who just had an ephihany in a guy's bedroom" Aiden was enjoying teasing Spencer now she wasn't crying.

"It wasn't an ephihany...it's just last night when Ashley said those things I kind of wanted to say them back but I was frozen inbetween her and Colby. Now I know that I don't want Colby no matter how much she tells me that she loves me. I don't even know if I want Ashley but I know that I want somebody to be my somebody again and she might be that somebody...I've just got to find out"

"Go for it....now leave so I can get back to sleep"

"Thank you Dennison"

"Just go before you start crying again" Aiden said throwing a pillow at Spencer. Spencer jumped off the bed and headed back to her bedroom to get changed so she could go meet Ashley at the studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley had been at the studio since about 7am as she couldn't sleep at all and Joey had thought that it was best that she put her extra emotion into her music rather than soaking his t-shirt with her tears. She was trying her best to understand why she had let herself become so involved with soembody who didn't return the feelings and who she didn't know. She was trying her best to push it all to the back of her mind so that she could get on with her life and her job. She was in the booth trying to lay down the vocals to a track but she was soon distracted as she saw Spencer walk into the area where Joey was sat. She simply took a seat and watched Ashley which made Ashley more nervous than she had ever been which was also making her mess up big time. She could see Joey getting more annoyed the more she messed up.

"Ash get out of there and take a break" Joey asked over the speaker. Ashley complied and left the booth heading straight past Spencer and outside for some fresh air but she knew that Spencer had followed her.

"Ashley..wait"

"What are you even doing here?I told you that I didn't need you here" Ashley snapped.

"I don't care what you told me I'm here to see you on a completely non-PA basis"

"Well you can leave because I don't need you as a PA or anything else for that matter"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"That's mature"

"Fuck mature..I'm not leaving until we talk about what happened last night"

"All that happened last night was that I said some things I didn't mean"

"That's not true Ashley and you know it"

"Yes it is...I don't like you in fact I can barely stand you"

"Liar" Spencer was getting closer to Ashley now closing in the huge gap between them hoping that that the proximity would push Ashley to been honest with her.

"Trust me I'm not lying...you're a cold person who is dead on the inside Spencer. I don't know what the hell that bitch did to you but she broke you somehow because you shouldn't be like this"

"How should I be?"

"You should be happy and loved" Ashley confessed still avoiding eye contact with Spencer but still standing inches away.

"How do you know that?"

"Because...just because"

Spencer decided to take her chance and she kissed Ashley for the second time in less than a week because this time it was more than a physical attraction, it was more than a stupid groping session in the toilets of some bar, this kiss was something that might actually change Spencer. Ashley didn't pull away in fact she kissed Spencer harder and more passionately than she had ever kissed anyone before. Ashley knew that she had wanted to this since she woke up with Spencer the other day and she didn't want it to end in case Spencer acted in the same way as she had done before. But really neither girl cared because they just had to do it no matter what might happen when they pull away.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews guys they are really helpful and appriciate. I get the vibe that some of you may think that I'm getting them together a little to soon but I'm just going on personal experience. I mean I met my girlfriend and we got together on the first night we met and have been together for 3 years so always good to act on impulse if you feel it. If you don't think that this is working in the story let me know otherwise enjoy.

Chapter 9

The passion and intensity of the kiss was soon interrupted by Spencer's phone buzzing in her pocket which caused her to pull away. Spencer gave Ashley an apologetic look as she looked at the caller ID to see who was interrupting one of the best kisses she had ever experienced and she was really annoyed to see Glenn's name flashing.

"This better be good" Spencer snapped into the phone hoping that Ashley didn't run off or punch her or anything during the conversation.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Glenn yelled down the phone.

"Ok I'm guessing it's not that good...what have I done?"

"Apparently the biggest artist on the label"

Spencer didn't understand what Glenn was getting at.

"Stop giving me clues and just tell me what I have done that has made you shound like mom"

"You are fucking Ashley Davies!!"

Now she understood but had no idea how he knew that something was happening because it was literally just happening.

"No I'm not"

"Well what the hell is this story that I just got passed to me?"

"I don't know it's in front of you genius not me!"

"Don't be a smart ass Spence..just tell me are fucking my artist?"

Spencer was a little overwhelmed and slightly intimidated by the authority in twin brothers voice. She looked over to Ashley who was mouthing 'who is it?' to her so mouthed back at her that it was Glenn and he was pissed.

"Glenn I am not fucking anybody let alone your artist. Where the hell has this some from?"

"Rock Star Ashley Davies stole my girlfriend and broke my heart...followed by a photo of a crying Colby"

"That fucking bitch" Spencer screamed aay from the phone so she deafen of her brother. Now that her brain was working she knew that Colby was been far too nice and caring but she had wanted her do that for the past year so couldn't question it while it was happening.

"Is it true Spence?" Glenn asked out od desperation. Spencer looked over to Ashley who had clearly picked up on the premise of the conversation and looked like she was about to vomit. Spencer knew even though she wasn't techincally fucking Ashley she had every intention to so she knew she had to lie to Glenn.

"No Glenn...we barely like each other. I'm just her PA and that's all" Spencer finally answered with a heavy heart,

"Good because I was about to have you killed. Look keep Ashley in the studio all day and I'll head over there later to see how to deal with this because if it's lies then we can sort it" Glenn explained and then hung up which Spencer barely notices because she was to concerned about Ashley at the moment.

"Colby has gone to the press"

"Did you know about this?"

"Does this look like the face of somebody that is in the loop?"

"How bad is it?"

"Apparently she's going with the angle that you stole me from her and she's all heart broken. Look it's cool we can sort this, Glenn is all over it already"

"What did you ever see in her Spence?" Ashley asked in frustration.

"At this moment in time I have no idea. Ashley I didn't mean for any of this to happen.. I understand if you want to forget about the kiss" Spencer offered with an even heavier heart knowing she would be back to square one.

"No Spence I don't want to forget about it but we need to be careful"

"So we probably shouldn't make out in public then?" Spencer joked holding Ashley's hand and leading her back inside to the studio in case any paps popped up.

"I'm going to get dropped from the label Spence if this gets big"

"Why do they care if you're gay or straight?You make fantastic music and your fans love you"

"The only reason I was able to make that so called fantastic music is because of the label and fans of fickle"

"It is fantastic but I get it ok.I'm not going to force this between us, we can just be friends and just see what happens"

"Can we be friends that make out in private though?" Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear sending a wave of shivers down her spine causing her mouth to go extremely dry.

"Definately" Spencer gulpped as Ashley's lips kissed hers again as she pinned her against the wall pressing her incredible body against her.

"Good because I really like kissing you Spence"

"I like kissing you too Davies" Spencer replied with a gentle peck on Ashley's soft, perfect lips.

"This is going to be hard" Ashley confessed.

"I have a plan to try and smooth things over"

"Pretel"

"I was thinking that we can put my photography skills to the test"

"You have a very dirty mind Spencer but I don't think that will help the situation"

"Good idea but we'll save that. I was thinking I could be a pap for the day and I could snap you with some hot guy that you feel comfortable with"

"Keep talking"

"Well we have a lovely boy at our disposal in the form of Aiden Dennison and I know he would be up for it"

"Need more convincing"

"We take a little break for a few days,somewhere with a private pool that isn't so private and I'll be there but so will Aiden who will be all over you"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's believeable because he isn't a loser rock start or actor. He's just a guy who I know for a fact will do this for me and for major cool points because he will ever be the boy that nailed Ashley Davies"

"Let's do it...hold on are you sure that you'll be ok with it?"

"I'm not the jealous type plus I'll be there anyway"

"You best call Aiden and I'll tell Glenn"

The kissed one last time before making their phone calls.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading and I'm glad most of you are loving it if you're not enjoying it then I would suggest that you don't contiue reading because I know exactly where this story is going so even though I like your imput it won't have any real effect on where it's going as like I've said I already have that figured out. Please enjoy and I hope you don't think I'm being aggro..Jessie xx

Chapter 10

"Come on Aiden I don't ask you for much" Spencer whined. Ashley and Spencer had explained their plan to Aiden but he was slightly concerned about getting involved.

"Yes you do"

"Ok,ok I do but this will benefit you too"

"How will any of this benefit me?"

"You get be the love interest of a rock star"

"Yea for how long though?"

"I dunno a few weeks or something. Look Aiden I am actually begging you"

"Plus you'll get an all expenses paid trip to Mexico this weekend" Ashley added.

"So now I'm a gigolo?"

"Of sorts, yes"

"Ok I'll do it but if it back fires I'm claiming ignorance"

"That's fine"

"Ok deal...where do we start?" Aiden replied with a huge smile as both girls hugged him.

"We start with leaving for Mexico asap"

"And I have booked the tickets online already so we just need to get to the airport" Spencer filled them both in.

"You knew I'd say yes didn't you?"

"Of course I did Aiden..I know you too well. Now go pack and we'll leave in 20 minutes"

Aiden sulked off to his bedroom to go pack. Spencer was excited that they had so far managed to get their little plan to work. She had her reservations but was happy to give anything a chance in order to help both Ashley and Glenn. Plus she got to spend some of the weekend in Mexico with Ashley. Spencer had one last thing to do before they left for the airport which she had meant to do as soon as she psoke to Glenn but knew that she had bigger things to deal with and to cover up. Spencer grabbed her cell phone and sent a text to the bitch that had caused all this drama.

**COLBY: Hey just wanted to say thanks for the free press and the cheap thrills. Hope you didn't mind the one night stand but just wanted to check that I didn't like and I was right so yay Sx**

"Are you sure about this?" Ashley asked with a very concerned look on her face.

"Of course I am. I mean I owe Glenn so he doesn't lose his job and plus I want to see how this whole 'friends' thing works with you"

"How's that working for you so far?" Ashley asked as she slowly approached Spencer playing with the tassles on her hoodie.

"Not too bad...could be better"

"How so?"

"We could just send Aiden to Mexico and spend the weekend locked in my apartment..you know being friends" Spencer suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that would defeat the object of this whole plan"

"I thought it was the object of this plan?"

"Here's me thinking you just wanted to help your brother?"

"I do but there's no harm in getting a few kicks along the way"

"Guess you'll just have to see what my boyfriend says" Ashley laughed as Aiden walked into the room with his bag packed and full beach outfit on including bright board shorts, loud t-shirt and flip-flops.

"Ok first of all Aiden you look more my crazy uncle than my new boyfriend" Ashley explained as she headedinto his bedroom searching for appropriate attire.

"We're going on holiday and this is what I'd wear"

"Not anymore apparently" Spencer giggled. Ashley reappeared with a pair of baggy jeans and white vest which she threw at Aiden.

"Put these on and burn those shorts while you're at it"

"I don't think I like you anymore"

"Cry me a river now get changed so we can start this dibacle"

Once again Aiden went into his room to get changed. This time he came out looking the part which made Ashley happy.

"Great now put these on and we're done" Ashley said this time throwing a pair of aviator sunglasses at him which he dutifully put on.

"Happy now honey?"

"Estactic lover. Now when we get to the airport you need to hold my hand the whole way while trying to protect me from the paps. Spence you obviously need to follow us but kep your distance and pretend to be on your cell or something while trying to avoid being in any pictures" Ashley demanded as if she were an officer in the army or something weird like that.

"Yes ma'm" Spencer replied doing a salute which got an evil look from Ashley who Spencer thought was taking this far too seriously.

"Let's go then"Aiden said as he grabbed Ashley's hand and the bag he had packed. Spencer grabbed her bag and the passports from the counter while trying to get into the role of the perfect PA which she hadn't really done yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the car pulled up outside the drop off area at the airport Ashley felt a huge wave of nerves hit her. She hoped that this plan worked because she had worked so hard to get her record deal and had lost a lot of things in order to get there so she was determined not to mess it up now. She was also worried that Spencer and Aiden weren't quite ready for this and that she was really throwing them in at the deep end.

"You ready guys?" She asked nobody inpaticular.

"I'll get out and open the door then I'll just follow you..we've been over this a hundred times now Ashley don't worry" Spencer reassured her with a careful smile which she extended to Aiden aswell.

Spencer climbed out the car to what seemed like a seamless crowd of paparrazi who were clicking frantically until they realised that Spencer was nobody important but as soon as she opened the back door they went into a photo taking frenzy. Aiden did as instructed and took control of the handholding. He carefully pulled Ashley through the crowd of yelling photographers and protected her from any over zealous paps. They were screaming for Ashley to tell them who Aiden was but she kept her mouth shut to keep up with the facade. Spencer waited for them to enter the airport and followed in with the a trolley which had the bags on it. She watched in amazement and Ashley seemed completely unfazed by the attention and for the first time since they met she saw Ashley as the singer not Ashley the girl who nearly ran her off the road when they first met. Luckily the airport security gave them a quick pass into the 1st class lounge which gave them the chance to recoup. As soon as the door closed and they knew they were alone Aiden and Ashley parted.

"Fuck that was insane Ashley..how do you deal with that all the time?" Aiden asked as he tried to get his head around what had just happened.

"Trust me I don't deal with it"

"Well you seemed to" Spencer offered with a smile.

"Thanks for getting this all arranged Spence" Ashley said.

"It's my job" Spencer responded in low spirits realising that she was going to be spending the whole weekend trailing behind Aiden and Ashley. She knew that she wasn't jealous but she hadn't really thought this plan through because in her head she had loads of alone time with Ashley but now she knew that would never be the case.

"Well thank you" Ashley replied picking up on Spencer's lowered tone.

"We better get on the plane before it jets off without us. You two have seats together in first class and I'm in coach" Spencer explained handing out the tickets.

"Woah why are you in coach?" Ashley asked rather confused.

"I just thought it would make sense incase anybody on the plane got too nosy"

"You didn't have to do that Spencer"

"Yea Spence you have my seat" Aiden offered noticing that his best friend seemed a bit bummed out

"Guys we have to keep this real otheriwse it won't work. It's cool I have my ipod and laptop so don't worry"

"LAST CALL FOR ALL PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT 112288B TO CANCUN PLEASE BOARD NOW" The voice over the speakers announced.

"Let's go" Spencer grabbed her laptop bag and handed over her ticket with the other two following. She was taken to her seat by the airhostess and made herself comfortable for the journey. Spencer thought to herself that she should get used to spending her time alone this weekend as Ashley and Aiden would be posing all over the villa for the paps that will apparently be stalking the villa. But she couldn't really complain as it was her own stupid idea so ressured herself as to why she was doing this and hoped that her nice attitude would be rewarded in some way or at least noticed.

"Do you think Spence is ok?" Ashley asked as she fidgetted in her seat.

"I'm sure she'll be fine"

"Maybe I should go check on her?"

"I don't think that battleaxe of a stewardess will let you leave the area"

"Yea she scares me but I'm just worried"

"Why you so worried?"

"Because this is all a little unfair on her. I know that nothing is really going on between me and Spencer but I just don't want to hurt her"

"You guys are going to have this whole weekend to hang out and see what's happening between you. I know that it sucks for Spencer but it might be a good thing?"

"How will this be a good thing?"

"Sometimes Spencer takes some encouragement to accept or deal with her feelings so I think that if she finally sees that she has a jealous side then maybe she will admit that she isn't dead on the inside. I know that she is trying but I don't think she believes it just yet" Aiden explained hoping to give Ashley a better insight into his best friend and also hoping to help Spencer.

"I know that she isn't dead on the inside"

"But she thinks that she is"

"Because of Colby?"

"I can't say but I'm sure she'll tell you in her own time"

Ashley didn't ask anymore questions because she knew Aiden was right. She knew that Spencer will tell her everything when she wants to and she didn't want to push her because she knew that she was holding things back from Spencer herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a quick chapter to move things along

Chapter 11

After a long journey that was made even longer once they had landed by the paps following them all the way to the villa nearly causing a number of car accidents which had scared the crap out of Spencer who was driving the hire car. Thanks to Spencer's dodging driving she had managed to shake the paps long enough for them to be able to get to the villa and get inside without any hassle which was the biggest relief that Spencer had felt all day. Also the size of the villa that she had booked had shocked her it was massive and just basically has it's own private pool and a fire pit which Spencer was overly impressed with. She had booked a 3 bedroomed place so that everyone had their own space which really wasn't a problem in this place.

"This is amazing Spencer" Ashley screamed as she ran around the villa already changed into her bikini.

"We'll talk about raise when we get home" Spencer joked as she opened the doors that led to the pool. She walked up to the edge of the pool and dipped her toes in the water. Ashley joined her by the side of the pool and dipped her one foot in.

"Thanks for this Spence" Before Spencer could respond Aiden came running through doors also in his swimming gear like an over excited puppy pulling both Spencer and Ashley into the pool with a huge Splash.

"Aiden what the hell?" Ashley screamed as she resurfaced.

"Sorry sweetie pie but I couldn't resist" Aiden replied with a smirk which caused both Spencer and Ashley to attack him. Aiden was throwing Ashley all over the place and Spencer couldn't help but notice how good they actually looked together. She climbed out of the pool and started to head back inside.

"Hey where do you think you're going Carlin?" Aiden yelled from the pool while holding Ashley under his arm.

"Inside this is a great photo op so I'm going to grab my camera and take some pics" Spencer lied getting herself into an even more uncomfortable position. So she quickly changed into her bikini and grabbed her camera heading back outside.

"Ok look like a couple then guys" She instrusted from the side of the pool. Aiden and looked awkardly at each other at first as if they were trying to will themselves to actually step up and deliver the goods which didn't come easily to either of them. Aiden made the first move and picked up Ashley in the water causing her to wrap her legs around his waist which also caused Spencer to gag slightly on the inside but she pushed that feeling down and stated taking the photos.

Ashley felt really weird and wanted to scream cut but knew that she was doing this for the good of her career and at least it was Aiden and not some stupid model but Spencer's prescence was forever prominant in her mind. If this was making her feel weird she could only imagine how Spencer was feeling or could she?like Aiden had said Spencer will ignore any feelings until they are forced out so Ashley took this advice and acted on it as she leaned in a kissed Aiden.

Spencer nearly fell in the pool as her eyes witnessed Ashley actually leaning in and kissing Aiden as if they had ben together for years or more like a horny freshman but for some reason she carried on toturing herself and took more photos until she finally admitted defeat.

"That's great..I'm gonna go put these on your myspace page" Spencer announced as she got more and more flustered by the display in front of her. She headed straight into the only bedroom that hadn't been occupied by Aiden and Ashley. As Spencer closed the door she let out a huge sigh as the reality of this stupid situation had hit her and all of a sudden she needed to get out of here before she as she opened her bedroom door Ashley was trying to open the door.

"Oh hi"

"Spencer that was just for the camera" Ashley explained before Spencer had a chance to make up an excuse to leave.

"I know that...it's cool I was just getting hot" Spencer lied badly and Ashley was starting to catch on to this.

"If that's the story you want to spin then that's fine but I just wanted you to know that when I kissed Aiden just then I was thinking about kissing you" Ashley confessed with every once of honesty intended.

"Really?" Spencer had not meant to sound so desperate but she couldn't help because even though she knew deep down that the kiss was for the camera it still made her happier that Ashley was saying it to her. Ashley pulled Spencer back into the bedroom and closed the door aswell as all the windows. She heded back over to Spencer and pushed her onto the bed climbing on top of her. Ashley started kissing Spencer's neck and letting her hair drip the cooling water from the pool all down Spencer's torso.

"I promise you Spence...the only person I want in this villa is you and I mean in every way possible" Ashley whispered seductivley into Spencer's ear making shivers shoot from her toes to the top of her head. Ashley carefully started kissing closer to Spencer's mouth, dragging her tongue over the sensitive skin on the side of her neck caressing the area. Spencer gently ran her hands down Ashley's back tracing every curve of her perfectly toned body, admiring how soft and perfect her skin actually was. Finally their lips meet and they kissed as if they had wanted each other for years not just mere days. Both girls became more and more passionate as the kiss intesified with both sets of hands everywhere as if they were studying each others bodies.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay in posting but I had a very drunken weekend and was in no state to sit up straight let alone write. Hope you still enjoy it x

Chapter 12

Spencer's was about to explode from the sexual tension between her and Ashley. She had never wanted anybody this much before and she could tell that Ashley was aware of this by the way that she was working her body with her fingertips. Unfortunately the moment that Spencer was sure was going to lead to pure bliss was interrupted by Spencer's stupid best friend.

"Fuck I'm sorry" Aiden screamed in a far from manly voice as he dashed out of the room. The shock had scared Ashley into actually climbing off Spencer which made Spencer hate her best friend a little bit more. Spencer didn't move she just lay on the bed hoping that if she wished it enough everything would just continue as they were but instead Ashley stood next to the bed looking a little bit embarrased or turned on, Spencer wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry about him" Spencer offered hoping to get rid of the silence that had appeared between them.

"It's not your fault Spence. I'm sorry for jumping off you"

"I'm guessing it's not the first time that you've had to do that" Spencer joked getting a smile out of Ashley.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Carlin"

"I'm sure that you've never stuck a girl into a room before for a hot and heavy make out session only to be disturbed by some manager or record label exec"

"I would never do such a thing" Ashley replied in mock shock.

"You're clearly a pro at whatever that was then"

"The jumping off the hot girl?"

"No the jumping on the girl" Spencer answered as she walked up to Ashley slipping her hands around her tiny waist. Spencer was happy that Ashley didn't flinch and she showed no signs of regretting their little interaction. In fact once again Ashley was kissing Spencer but this time a little softer and more caring which scared her more than having quick, pointless sex which was probably why Spencer was the first one to pull away.

"I better upload those pictures of you and your new boyfriend" Spencer knew what she would rather be doing but she also knew that she didn't want to rush things with Ashley especially under the circumstances that they weretrying to deal with.

Ashley watched as Spencer walked out of the room with her laptop and camera. She didn't really have any clue what had caused Spencer to freeze on her again when all they did was share a little kiss especially when a few minutes ago they were seconds away from having sex. In fact Spencer seemed much more relaxed and at ease with the almost sex than she did with the almost intimacy. Ashley was trying her best not to deliberately push Spencer's buttons but she was now realizing that the only way to get a real reaction from Spencer was to force it out of her because otherwise they would be going around in circles forever. So in true Ashley Davie's style she decided to take things into her own hands and hoped to god that she got what she wanted from it all..Spencer Carlin.

"Hey Aiden" Ashley shouted through the villa trying to find her faux boyfriend.

"Yo?" Aiden replied from a lounger by the pool.

"Get dressed baby we're going out for dinner" Ashley demanded giving Spencer a look as she said it.

"Baby?"

"I'm getting into character. Did you upload those photos Spencer?"

"Just doing it now"

"Great once you've done that can you let Glenn know and then check my diary for any appointments or invitations" Ashley was in to fully blown diva persona now which she didn't like but she felt that this was the only way to deal with the situation.

"What?" Spencer asked conufsed and a little it offended.

"You're here as my PA so I'm getting you to do PA things"

"PA things?that's what that was?" Spencer asked obviously referring to their liasion in the bedroom.

"I'm going to get ready...Aiden be ready to go in 15 minutes" Ashley avoided the question because she knew her real answer so she just bolted to the safety of her room. Aiden just stayed where he was completely dumdfounded by what had just happened. A few minutes ago they were acting like porn stars and now they looked like they wanted to kill each other. He obviously knew that he would need to go get changed as Ashley had paid for this trip and he was here to help her but he also wanted to make sure Spencer was ok. He bit the bullet and went over to Spencer who was just carrying on as if nothing had happened which is what she did.

"Hey lil C what was that about?"

"That was Ashley and her bi polar sister bitch face" Spencer snapped slamming her laptop shut.

"I've never met her before"

"I have and I don't like her"

"Look Spencer on a more serious note what's going on?"

"On a serious note I have no fucking idea....at least I don't think I do"

"Ok I know that look and normally it means that you think you did something but you're not sure" Aiden suggested knowing his best friends traits so well.

"Look whatever you did just take it back or make it better so that nice Ashley comes back because I don't want to go to dinner with whoever that was" Aiden ordered in what he thought was an authoritive voice but came across as stupid to Spencer.

"It's not that simple. Just go get ready before miss diva fires us both"

With that Aiden went off to his room to do as he was told before they both turned into crazy bitches. Spencer sat at the table contemplating what to do next or whether she should do anything at knew that Ashley was only reacting to her own reaction to what had happened and Spencer had no idea how to act differently because she had plently of practice in being how she is and she didn't want to stop that. Ashley bounced out her room looking incredible which went completely noticed by Spencer which she was sure was Ashley's intention. Spencer tried her best to avert her eyes away from Ashley but she was wearing a tiny denim skirt that showed off her amazing legs that Spencer had had wrapped around her only 20 odd minutes ago. Spencer mentally kciked herself for her own stupidity but mostly for her own pride her that stopped her from saying anything at all as she just sat and watched Ashley exit the house closely followed by Aiden who gave Spencer a good by kiss on the head and an apologetic look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they were safely away from the house Aiden decided to question Ashley hoping that A she didn't kill him and B that she would give away more information that Spencer had.

"What's going on and where are we going?" Aiden asked as they climbed into the car.

"We're going to eat so that we can make this little vacation worth while"

"Well no offence but I don't even think that the paps are going to believe that we are the happy couple you want them to think we are when you look as miserable as you"

"I'm not miserable" Ashley lied

"Whatever she did I'm sure she didn't mean it" Aiden tried to make excuses for Spencer hoping to difuse the situation.

"Then why does she act the way she does?"

"It's just how she is Ash..she's built up this huge barrier and I guess you're chipping away at it"

"I'm really not, trust me. I mean I'm trying to understand her but she just doesn't give anything away"

"I have you even tried talking to her?"

"Yes..."

"What I saw earlier was not talking Ashley. Spencer does the random sex thing all the time and it doesn't work with her...you just need to talk to her" Aiden was trying his best to explain his best friend without leaving nothing for Spencer to explain.

"When I'm with her all I want to do is kiss her so that's what I do" Ashley admitted feeling a little bit too vulnerable.

"If that's the only reason you like her then just sleep with her because she could probably handle that better than any kind of intimacy"

"No Aiden that's not what I want her for but that's all she's giving me"

"Yea, at the moment she is. I know that I said sometimes you have to push her but I didn't mean trying to make her jealous with me"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Nearly as much as that skirt you're wearing. Not that I mind but wear that for Spencer and tell her that you're wearing it for her"

"She's not stupid Aiden she knows that this all for her"

"The clever, rational side of Spencer does but the scared, hurt Spencer just sees that you're trying to deliberately hurt her with jealousy and games"

"I'm so confused" Ashley moaned as she banged her head on the car seat in frustration.

"It's easy just tell her that you like her and give up on this whole 'friends' thing because it's not going to work"

"None of this is going to work though"

"Why not?"

"Ok I don't want to mock your stupidity but I'm meant to be straight"

"Fuck that Ash, just be happy"

"My music makes me happy"

"Well make music then"

"That's what I'm doing"

"Yea but on somebody elses terms and I don't think that you are that happy" Aiden pulled over by the side of the road because he could see that Ashley needed a hug and he was good at that as he had had enough practice with Spencer.

"I wish I was straight Aiden" Ashley laughed as she hug him more tightly.

"No you don't"

"You're right but you are amazing and I hope that you get somebody great"

"Me too but I'm in no hurry plus I don't think I can handle more than you two in my life for now" Aiden joked as he pulled away from Ashley giving her one last kiss on her forehead.

"What now?"

"We go get some take away and we go back to the villa and then you two talk?"

"You sure this will work?"

"Who knows but it's worth ago" Aiden replied as he turned the car around.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy.

Chaper 13

Spencer was still moaping around the villa wondering if there was anything better she could be doing while on holiday in Mexico and also trying to stop herself from thinking about Ashley. She had uploaded the pictures of Ashley and Aiden so that the world would believe she was straight while gagging and resenting her own stupidity. Luckily the fridge was stocked with Corona so she just about managed to look on the bright side of life or was at least trying to. Within an hour of Spencer putting the pictures up on the internet Ashley's cell phone was ringing like crazy so Spencer had turned it off guessing that some idiot had given out Ashley's number to the press. Spencer was now lying aimlessly on a hamock in the backyard drinking her Corona and ignoring her thoughts. She was concentrating so hard on not thinking that she hadn't noticed Aiden and Ashley walking into the yard and seeing them made her jump a little.

"Hey boozy" Aiden laughed as he headed straight into the villa. Spencer wanted to jump in a follow him because for some reason Ashley had hung back in the garden with Spencer. Instead of making any conversation Spencer tried her best to stare at her almost empty beer bottle hoping that Ashley would get the hint but she wasn't. Instead Ashley walked closer to the hammock that Spencer was laying on and took a seat on the floor placing a bag of what Spencer assumed was take away on the floor next to her.

"You hungry?" Ashley finally asked hoping to break the silence and the determined look on Spencer's face but it didn't work. Spencer stayed completely silent and refused to look at Ashley which didn't faze Ashley in the slightest in fact she expected this reaction from Spencer.

"Spence I'm not leaving here until you talk to me"

"Fine I'll leave" Spencer snapped but didn't actually move because it dawned on her that she was on a hammock and nobody can make a quick exit from a hammock so she just stayed there.

"You're not going anywhere so you may aswell talk to me" Ashley giggled seeing the funny side of the situation.

"I've got nothing to say to you"

"Ok well I'll talk and you listen" Ashley offered and got no response so she carried on talking."I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you earlier but you confuse the hell out of me in everyway possible. You challenge me and nobody has done that before...I mean when we first met I totally had the hots for you because you shouted back at me and I really like that about you. You're strong and you seem to know what you want...well most of the time you do anyway" Ashley trailed off at the end hoping that Spencer would pick up where she left off. On the plus side she had managed to get Spencer to look at her and she looked speechless in a good way or least she hoped it was a good way.

"I..look..um..ok I know what I want Ashley but it scares me" Spencer admitted with wide eyes and what seemed like an open heart. She had even managed to get herself out of the hammock and was sat opposite Ashley sat on the floor.

"Why does it?" Ashley was trying her best not to scare Spencer into not talking again so she asked her questions with cautions.

"It..it just does. I mean I had this intense thing with Colby and she fucked me over when I needed her most"

"I'm not Colby"

"Yea she never used to be the Colby that hurt me. She used to be the Colby that I fell in love with, the girl that helped me come out, the girl that made me smile everyday for so long and that girl just went when I needed her"

"Why did you need her so much?"

"Because of some stuff that had happened with my family"

"So did she check out emotionally?"

"Emotionally and physically..she left and didn't tell me where she was going and I found out the other night when I saw you"

"Why did she go?"

"Because she didn't want to or couldn't be there for me..I never really got a reason"

Ashley could see that Spencer was getting upset and decided that she didn't want to push her anymore. She was just happy that Spencer was sharing rather than holding it all in.

"Spencer I know it's hard but I'm really not Colby and I have no intention on hurting you but I can't promise you that it won't be hard. But I still want to try even if I have to convince you"

"Ashley you're not even out yet so we're not on to the best start"

"We can work that out later"

"How much later?10-15 years when you've stopped being a rock star?"

"No when I have everything sorted"

"Have what sorted?"

"My life, my music, my career"

"You have a career and you have music"

"Yea and won't if I come out"

"Who says?"

"The record label they want me to be an idol for girls and a sex symbol for guys"

"Does that help you make good music?"

"No but it sells records"

"No it doesn't and don't believe them when they tell you that. Ashley you are great and you write amazing music. Those lyrics that I almost destroyed were incredible, heart breaking, thoughtful and melting at the same time. You are more than a sex symbol Ash...you have a talent and you should be able to show the world that talent you have without being afraid to be who you are" Spencer had no idea where that came from but it felt good to tell Ashley what she thought and how she felt about her work. Ashley was clearly affected by Spencer's response her eyes had welled up and she hadn't said anything for a good minute or so. Spencer put her hand out to hold on to Ashley's to show her that she meant what she had said without saying anything else that may make her look like an idiot.

"You really think that?" Ashley finally mustered a little sentence.

"Yes more than Ashley Davies are going to change the world with your music" Spencer confessed with a smile as she slid closer to Ashley.

"You don't see so scared anymore" Ashley noticed as she pushed back a lose piece of Spencer's hair that was distracting her vision of Spencer's perfect blue eyes.

"I'm terrified Ashley and I'm still not sure but I wanna find out what might happen"

"What do you think might happen?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good things maybe?"

"Definately" Ashley replied as she gently pressed her lips against Spencer's not caring if the whole world saw them. She just wanted the kiss the girl that had made her feel worth while and she wanted to make her feel the same but Ashley pulled away and walked towards the house. Leaving Spencer feeling clueless as she sat on the floor. Ashley stopped by the door and turned to look at Spencer who was still sat there as if somebody had just killed her puppy.

"You coming?" Ashley asked as she took off her shirt. Spencer didn't hestitate to follow her to the bedroom as she picked up a trail of Ashley's clothes.


	14. Chapter 14

Keep on reading and reviewing....xoxo

Chapter 14

Spencer drew in the deepest breath as she took in the sent of Ashley. Spencer wanted to remember this moment forever as she had the new girl of her dreams lying in her arms sleeping peacefully. Spencer gentley stroked her face and kissed her forehead trying to distured. Spencer considered how she hadn't felt so peaceful for so long and that for the first time in a year she wasn't trying to escape the morning after having sex. Spencer had no problem remembering sex because it was the best she had ever had, it was so soft and caring it made Spencer shudder with pure bliss as she came. The perfect moment was rudely interrupted by the vibrating of Spencer's phone on the side board which scared Ashley causing her to headbutt Spencer slightly. Spencer grabbed her phone while Ashley kissed her chin softly making her smile from ear to ear but the smile soon faded when she looked at the caller display on her phone.

"Hey Glenn" Spencer said causing Ashley to roll her eyes.

"Don't hey Glenn me...have looked at today?"

"Nope I'm in bed still...crazy I know but I am on holiday"

"No you're not, you are Ashley's PA not the girl that kisses her in Mexico or the mystery lesbian" Spencer sat up at Glen's comment feeling her true happiness been ripped away from her within seconds. Spencer's body language was soon mimicked by Ashley who had picked up on the weird vibe.

"What are you talking about Glen?"

"I asked you if anything as happening with Ashley and you lied to me"

"I didn't lie to you Glen...there wasn't anything happening but.." Spencer didn't finish her sentence because Ashley grabbed the phone."Hi Glen Spencer is busy..byeeee" and then hung up on Glen. Spencer couldn't help but looked shocked as Ashly turned off the phone and threw it across the room

"What are you doing Ash?we're in trouble"

"No I'm in trouble and I don't care Spence"

"Glen is all high pitched and angry..he's doing his almost crying voice"

"So what?Let him cry..we are on holiday Spencer Carlin and we are going to have fun"

"Yea but there are photos of me and you all over the internet"

"Cool lets check them out"

Spencer was even more confused that she had originally thought. If this had happened yesterday then Ashley would have had a complete mental break down while pushing Spencer away but no not this time Ashley Davies was fine and completely in control.

"You're scaring me Ash"

"Look Spence I'm not stressing about this because this is what I want. Let the label scream and shout because we will just ignore them. We can turn off our phones and block them out as they have no idea where in Mexico we are" Ashley was trying her best to calm Spencer down as she took her hand in her own while stroking her hair.

"But the stalkerrazi know where you are"

"They know where I am in LA so that's no news to me. Just spend the weekend with me and have fun...I just want to get to know you Spence"

"You are very convincing Ashley Davies" Spencer replied with a kiss before grabbing her laptop from the other room. Spencer quickly returned to bed with Ashley and turned on her laptop going straight to

"We look hot" Ashley laughed as she scrolled the screen down.

"I think we do...well perez seems to like us plus he seems to think you were already gay"

"What?Why?"

"Erm because you are and plus he states _"closeted rock chick Ashley Davies finally admits defeats and embraces mystery blonde in mexico"_. Plus the pics I took and posted on myspace...well one of them you're kissing Aiden but looking straight at the camera...I didn't realise"

"It's cool I was looking at you...you looked all angry and jealous I couldn't resist" Ashley teased with a smile.

"You bitch...better start been nice or I might sell my story to some tabloid magazine" Spencer teased back as she straddled Ashley.

"As long as you tell everybody how awesome I am in the bed"

"I don't want to lie to the world Ash" Ashley changed the positioning so that she was on top of Spencer and then she started tickling her which made Spencer seriously squirm.

"Stop it Ash...I'm gonna cry"

"Not gonna stop until you tell the world how awesome I am in bed" Ashley demanded.

"Ok Ashley Davies you are fucking awesome in bed..incredible actually"

"Incredible?"

"Yes and it was the best sex ever now stop" which Ashley did mostly in shock because nobody had ever told that she was that great in bed before. Nobody had stuck around enough to do so but she was glad that Spencer had done.

"The only reason it was so good Spence is because of you. You turn me on so much and all I want to do is touch you constantly. I love how you look at me aswell because it makes me feel sexy...you make me feel all these things" Ashley admitted while kissing Spencer.

"Good..get used to it Davies because I'm going to keep trying"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry the updates are a little bit slow but I've been pretty lazy recently when it comes to writing. Anyway stay with me and keep enjoying it and if you don't then unlucky..lol

Chapter 15

"Hey you two get out here please" Aiden yelled through the door which more than annoyed the happy little lovers who had managed to lock themselves away from the world for most of the day. Spencer decided that it was time to put Aiden out of his boredom so she answered the bedroom door.

"What's up?"

"Sorry to put a damper on your love in but this place is crawling in paps and I can't leave because of your show last night by the pool" Aiden replied genuinly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Aiden we didn't think"

"Well I wish you had because I have come off as the loser in this scenario and now I'm stuck here while the world thinks I'm some loser with who turned Ashley Davies gay"

"I am really sorry Aid and we're gonna solve this problem for you...please don't be mad dude" Spencer begged with desperate eyes and the perfect pout.

"Damn you Carlin you know that works too well on me. I just need to leave this villa before I start drinking a very old looking bottle of cream vodka...I don't want to be that guy" Aiden said with a smile and a hug for Spencer. "I'm really happy for you Spence" Aiden whispered into her ear before he pulled away. Spencer smiled and closed the door so she could relay Aiden's annoyance back to Ashley hoping that she will have an answer.

"Aiden not a happy camper?"

"He's a little concerned about the fact that we are surrounded by paps, we have no more booze and that it kind of looks like he turned you gay" Spencer couldn't help but laugh as she finished the sentence.

"Bless him..I have a plan"

"That was quick..do tell"

"My sister is staying not that far away from us with some her friends for summer break so we can get them to come over here and then we can all leave together so that we don't draw any huge attention to us or Aiden"

"You have a sister?" Spencer asked a little shocked at how little she actually knew about Ashley.

"Half sister but she doesn't like the whole celebrity thing so she keeps a low profile"

"It's a good plan..it's great actually but it does involve leaving the room"

"Oooh yea I did not think about that..hmmm hard choice but I suppose we owe Aiden"

"Big time"

Without responding Ashley grabbed her cell phone from the floor and turned it back on to a flurry of texts and voicemails that she promptly ignored while dialling her sister's number.

"Hey little sister"

"I guess you're not hiding the gay thing anymore"

"Nope I met somebody that's worth risking everything for"

"Don't make me vomit Ash and what do you want?"

"You're pleasant today Kyla"

"Sorry I broke up with Ben last night and it was messy"

"Well you can tell me all about it over drinks if you want?"

"I didn't realise you were in Mexico"

"Yea I tried to keep it quietish apart from some private photos but somebody let it out. I was going to call you once the madness had died down but it doesn't look like it will and now we can't leave the villa without some assistance"

"Ash you know I hate paps"

"I know I know but we are really stuck plus I want you to meet Spencer"

"The girl in the photos?"

"Yea and Aiden is here too"

"The fake boyfriend?"

"He's an improvement on that other idiot you were faking it with"

"He's a great guy so are you coming?"

"Yea I'll get everybody over in about an hour?"

"Thank you Kyla...I owe you big time"

Ashley turned off her phone and turned to Spence with a huge smile on her face looking very pleased with herself.

"You look cunning"

"That's because I am cunning Spencer Carlin. Now get your sexy ass out of bed so we can go into the real world"

"The real world scares me now I'm your new little piece"

"You're not my little piece Spencer..at least I don't see you like that and I'm totally going to protect you from everything that scares you outside of this villa. Trust me ok?"

"Ok but if I get portrayed as the Samantha Ronson of this scenario then I will not be happy"

"You Spencer Carlin are far too beautiful to be portrayed as that plus that would make me Lindsey Lohan and I'm not that crazy"

"Ok but do not leave my side"

"I promise you now get dressed"

"Aiden we're going out get ready" Ashley yelled as she walked through the villa noticing that Aiden had closed all the the shutters so that he could block out the paps outside.

Within the hour Ashley, Spencer and Aiden were all ready to go and Aiden was running around like an over excited puupy because they were actually going outside of the villa. Finally there was a knock at the door and Kyla barged straight in followed by a few friends and a frenzied attack of flash photography. Ashley ran over to her sister and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for coming Kyla...I love you for this"

"It's ok so we have a night of fun and general badness planned for you guys. You ready?" Kyla asked looking around at everybody who nodded in agreement. Aiden was even more happy now and Spencer noticed that he had a little spark in his eyes everytime he looked at Kyla.

"Hey I'm Spencer" Spencer said as she put her hand out to Kyla who completely ignored it while pulling her into hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you Spencer. I have so much I want to talk to you about"

"Can't wait...this is Aiden my best friend and Ashley fake ex" Spencer joked which got her playful punch from Aiden.

"Hey Aiden" Kyla replied with a shy smile and soft hand shake." These are my friends from college" Kyla said not picking out anybody in paticular as if she didn't care now that she had seen Aiden.

"Ok are we ready to jump into the madness?" Ashley asked as if she were preparing her troops for battle. Nobody really replied everybody just nodded in agreement apart from Spencer which Ashley noticed straight away. "Spence just hold my hand and follow me..you'll be fine"Ashley whispered as she took Spencer's hand and opened the front door. Spencer was taken back by the never ending sea of people thrusting camera's in their faces and screaming Ashley's name. Spencer was glad that Ashley had made her wear sunglasses beacuse the flashes were over bearing and scary if she was completely honest. Spencer was amazed at how Ashley kept herself so composed and managed to block out the madness that surrounded her but the whole time she held on to Spencer as if she were only thing keeping her grounded. Aiden pushed in front of the group with a couple of the other guys so that they could clear a path to the limo that was waiting for them at the end of the driveway. Aiden climbed in last after he was sure that everybody else was safe inside especially Spencer and Ashley.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok mucho apologies for the major hiatus but I've been stupidly busy planning my trip to New York and seeing my best mate before she moves out there :-(. Anyway back to busy...thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming because they make me smile big time!!!

Chapter 16

The car pulled up outside of the dirtiest looking bar any of them had ever seen and between them they had seen some dives. Aiden helped everybody out of the car with the last person been Kyla who Aiden took special care assisting. Spencer and Ashley proudly held hands as they walked into the bar as if they didn't have a care in the world. As they walked into the bar they were shocked to see it so rammed with people and so lievely considering it looked like an old shack with some spanish writing on the side. Kyla pushed passed Ashley wgo were being approached by the hostess. Kyla said something to the hostess that clearly had some pull as she led them to a back room where they were offered table service. Ashley looked amazed as the woman left leaving a bucket of beer and a bottle of vodka with cranberry juice.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Ashley asked grabbing a bottle of beer.

"Since I've been at college I've learnt how to work the system and I totally name check you all the time"

"Why don't you just name check yourself?we have the same father"

"True but _you_ unlike me have a string of number one albums and happens to be rather famous hence the reason for this little adventure" Kyla explained with a smirk.

"Ok smart ass" Ashley laughed as she drank her beer. Kyla started lining up shots of tequila for everybody and helping herself from the bottle whenever she felt like it. Spencer was enjoying being around Ashley and actually been able to touch her and kiss her which she had now discovered was her new favourite thing to do. Kyla grabbed the attention of the group and raised her tequila bottle.

"To my sister who finally stopped been scared and found somebody who was worth it....to the gays" Kyla shouted as she downed her shots. Spencer drank her tequila like a pro, she had had enough practice with all the drinking she does at college and mostly with Aiden.

"Kyla do you wanna keep your mouth shut" Ashley snapped grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her away from the group.

"What is your damage?"

"What is my damage?you're the one that is shouting my business everywhere"

"You asked me to take you and your girlfriend out so that you could act your age not like some record label robot"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you need to loosen up and enjoy being here with Spencer. It means stop worrying what everybody thinks and just enjoy yourself. The whole world knows that you're gay and guess what?"

"What?"

"They don't care...fuck Ashley, Perez Hilton has been trynna out you for months now..trust me the world is not shocked"

"It's not that easy"

"Why not?"

"I'm going to get dropped from my record label"

"In that case we'll create our own record label"

"What?"

"We have more than enough money between us and it will be a great investment. I already know you can sell records"

"Oh my god you're serious"

"Of course I am. I'm one of those many people that beleive in you"

Ashley didn't reply she just hugged her drunk sister and let out a huge sigh of relief. Ashley was happy that she had a back up plan for when this all back fires on her. All she had ever wanted to do since she first stepped into the studio with her dad was play music and have people love it but she was willing to give that all up if it meant having her life back. With Spencer by her side and Kyla on her side she knew that she wouldn't have to be the person she has played for so long. Ashley walked through the small crowd of people with her eyes fixed on Spencer who was talking to Aiden. Ashley took no notice of him though instead she walked up to Spencer until there were literally centimetres between them. Spencer looked a bit confused but took the invitation from Ashley to put her arms around the brunettes waist pulling her closer.

"Thank you" Ashley whispered before kissing Spencer with all her passion and happiness. Ashley wanted the kiss to pass on every feeling that was rushing through her body to Spencer so that she could experience it too.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked as she pulled away slightly breathless.

"Just had to do it"

"I'm glad you did"

"You two are gross" Kyla moaned from the table.

"Hey Kyla you wanna escape these two?" Aiden asked as he was feeling slightly uncomfortable been so close to the two lovers.

"I'd love to" Kyla announced making a point of elbowing Ashley as she walked past. Kyla led Aiden out on to the patio area where people normally go to smoke but it was empty as it was the vip area.

"So Aiden why did you go along with their ridiculous straight Ashley story?"Kyla asked rather bluntly.

"You've seen the pictures then?"

"I keep an eye on stuff in case Ashley needs me. She's not the best at staying in touch. So why did you do it?"

"Spencer needed me and she has me wrapped around her little finger"

"Plus you got to make out with Ashley Davies.."Kyla interrupted with a smirk.

"That part didn't suck but the part where it seems that I turned Ashley did"

"People don't think that...in fact you some out quite well considering your supposed girlfriend had a sordid affair with her assistant"

"So I'll be able to play the sympathy vote then?"

"If you think it will work"

"So Kyla have I told you that I recently got dumped by my girlfriend for another girl?" Aiden asked edging slightly closer to Kyla as they sat on the wall. Kyla couldn't help but smile at Aiden's goofy attempt at flirting.

"Wow you must really suck in bed" Kyla joked which caused Aiden to stand up and place himself in front of Kyla. He looked intensely into her eyes daring her to say something else but she didn't.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself" Aiden replied as he kissed Kyla with the same haste as his reply to the remark. Kyla kissed him back without any hesitation but with plenty of want.

_buz buz buz buz buz buzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Aiden pulled away feeling the vibration from where his leg was pressed against Kyla. Kyla gave him an apologetic look and pulled out her cell phone. She rolled her eyes as she looked at the screen then mouthed sorry to Aiden who looked extremely hot and flustered.

"What do you want Glenn?" Kyla asked with every ounce of attitude intended.

"Where are you?"

"You know where I am and it's still none of your business"

"Kyla baby don't be like this"

"First of all please do not call me baby. Secondly I have every right to be like this because you Glenn Carlin are a complete ass"

"You're right I am an ass and I would love to discuss this further but I really need to talk to you about Ashley"

"Well I don't want to talk you about Ashley because she is clearly ignoring you for a reason"

"Yea because my sister is fucking her"

"Spencer is your sister?"

"Yes and I need to speak to her"

"Sorry Glenn but I'm sure they will talk to you when they get back. Just leave Ashley alone Glenn she is finally happy"

"I'm sure she wasn't miserable when I was delivering hot, young lesbians to her bedroom who had already signed a gagging order"

"You are such an ass Glenn. Don't call me again and leave them alone" Kyla shouted as she threw her cell phone into her handbag.

"Glenn Carlin is your ex?" Aiden asked from the distance.

"Ugh...unfortunately.I'm sorry about that"

"Hey I'm sorry that you dated Glenn Carlin he is a jackass"

"You know him well?"

"Same high school and same basketball team"

"Unlucky for you. Look Aiden I know you don't know me but please don't judge me by my association with Glen Carlin. Really was the biggest mistake of my life"

"I'll act like he doesn't even exist...trust me that won't be hard I've being doing it since I was 15" Aiden joked as he slowly approached Kyla placing his hands around her waist and kissing softly this time.

"MY EYES, MY EYES" Ashley yelled from the door way as she noticed what was happening in front of her. Spencer soon followed and made Ashley stop over reacting.

"Wait to get back on the horse Aid" Spencer joked much to Ashley's disgust.

"Erm that preverbial horse you are talking about is my little sister and she will not be used as a starting step"

"Calm down Ash it was just a kiss" Spencer offered only to get another dirty look.

"Ash I'm an adult and can kiss who ever I want"

"Well I don't trust your taste now put that boy down" Ashley demanded noticing that Kyla still had her arm around Aiden.

"Come on Aiden let's go have sex in the toilet" Kyla demanded not waiting for a reply and simply dragging Aiden who didn't really seem to mind.

"Don't you dare" Ashley yelled after them but she got no response apart from laughter from Spencer.

"How is this funny?"

"I don't understand what the problem is"

"She has bad taste in men"

"Yea but you know that Aiden is a great guy"

"I know but that's what I thought about her ex"

"Well what did he do?"

"Before I tell you I should probably explain something first"

"Ok"

"Kyla's ex is your brother and he cheated on her with some singer whore"

"I didn't even know he was dating anyone let alone cheating with somebody" Spencer replied not mad or annoyed that her brother was such an idiot but more frustrated with herself for not knowing this sort of stuff.

"Are you not close?"

"We used to be and we put on a happy face for the very rare family occassion"

"What changed?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Spencer asked knowing that this was about to get serious so she grabbed her clutch and took out a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"I don't really it's just a habit I picked up from Colby"

"Well don't smoke Spence"

"Don't tell me what to do Ash...do you want to know what happened?"

"Ok but we are totally discussing this nasty habit of yours another time. What happened with Glen?"

"He blames me for my brother dying"

"Why?"

"Mostly because it's my fault" Spencer's eyes were welling up now and Ashley had no idea what to do. She knew that she wasn't actually equipt for dealing with this sort of emotion but was willing to give it ago.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Spencer you can tell me..I won't judge you" Ashley promised as she took Spencer's hand in hers hoping that the quivering blonde in front of her will finally let her in.

"Well about a year ago I was in pretty bad shape, constantly partying, doing drugs and basically trying to keep up with Colby because I was convinced that how she lived her life was amazing. We would argue a lot and everytime we argued I would react by getting out of hand and taking it out on everyone I loved including Aiden. It was in the middle of summer and I had spent the day with Colby at the park with some friends, just drinking and messing about. I had popped to the shop with Aiden and came back to find Colby making out with soem girl so I went insane and completely flipped out. Colby tried to chase me but I was fuming so Aiden drove me home" Spencer paused to catch her breath and pull herself together.

_"Go to bed Spencer and sleep this off. You can deal with Colby in the morning when you're more yourself" Aiden instructed as he helped Spencer to her bedroom at her parents house._

_"I am myself"_

_"No you're the stupid drunk Spencer who lets somebody like Colby control her life no matter how much it's changing you"_

_"Don't start Aiden. I don't need your shit aswell"_

_"And I don't need this. I am sick of this happening...how many times are you going to let her do this to you Spencer?"_

_"She loves me"_

_"No Colby doesn't love anybody Spencer. She is a self centered, bitch with no consideration for you or your feelings.....i just wish you'd see that"_

_"You can leave now" Spencer snapped shutting her bedroom door and falling on to her bed. She grabbed her cell and auto dialled Colby's number only to have her call diverted to voicemail._

"So he dropped me home and I got myself more and more worked up because Colby wasn't replying to any of my messages. After an hour of been ignored I got in my car and decided to drive over. As I was pulling out of the drive Clay saw me and saw that I was upset so he got in the car and tried to calm me down. At this point I was not in the mood to listen to anyone so I started driving with Clay still in the car. I knew that shouldn't have been driving I was over the limit but I could never think clear when it came to Colby...I just wanted to know why she would do that to me..I thought she loved me" Spencer was crying now but she knew that she had to tell Ashley everything.

_"Hey little Sister where you going?" Clay asked as he sat in the car knowing that look in her eyes too well._

_"I need to see Colby"_

_"Can't it wait until you're sober?"_

_"No this can't wait...I need her"_

_"What has she done?"_

_"She hasn't done anything...I must have upset her"_

_"Spencer you are the perfect girlfriend so I doubt that you have done anything wrong"_

_"You don't understand"_

_"Well let's go inside and you can tell me all about so I understand"_

_"Just get out of the car Clay"_

_"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me"_

_"Fine suit yourself" Spencer yelled as she started the engine and hurdled off the drive way with no consideration for any of the other drivers on the road._

"It's ok Spence" Ashley whispered willing Spencer to continue while fighting the urge to go and punch Colby.

_"Seriously Spencer you need to pull over" Clay demanded as he watched his little sister weave in and out of the traffic._

_"I need to see her...I need to know what I've done wrong and what I can do to fix it"_

_"Spencer please listen to me when I tell you this...you have done nothing wrong and please do not risk your life for Colby. If you need to talk to her I will take you over later once you've sobered up and chilled out. Spence I hate seeing you like this...just pull over" Clay was now facing Spencer as she slowed down obviously thinking over what her adopted brother was saying. With tears streaming down her face Spencer finally made eye contact with Clay and pulled over safely. Clay climbed out of the passenger seat and pulled his sister into a huge hug hoping to making all her pain go away. Spencer glumly climbed into the passenger seat and put on her belt. Clay put his own seat belt on and pulled back on to the road stopping at some traffic lights. Spencer smiled at her brother but as she looked out of the side window she saw a black blur coming towards the car but before she could say anything the blur was there and the next thing she remembers was waking up in the hospital._

"My driving was getting worse but Clay managed to get me to pull over so he could take over the driving and take me home. That's when it happened....as we stopped at some lights some guy smashed into the drivers side of my car and killed Clay on the spot" Spencer was now sobbing on Ashley's shoulder and all she could do was hold the crying girl because she knew that no mater what she said or did that the guilt would never leave Spencer. After about 5 mins of Ashley just holding Spencer she pulled away hoping to fins the right words.

"Spencer I know you won't believe me but what happened to your brother wasn't your fault. You pulled over because you loved him and realised that what you were doing was bad. The idiot that hit the car is to blame...you can't go through your life blaming yourself. You were in a bad place but you still pulled over and that's what matters"

"If I hadn't have been driving then Clay would still be here and he would still be with Chelsea and his baby. My whole family hate me because of what happened and I don't blame them" Spencer sobbed even more.

"Ok I am not joining the Spencer Carlin pity party. What happened was an accident and nothing in the world can stop an accident Spence that's why their called accidents. Shit happens and it sucks but you can't hold on to that because you will be miserable for the rest of your life and I won't let that happen"

"How are you going to stop it?"

"First of all I want to find your ex and kick her really hard. Secondly I'm ging to prove to you that nobody holds this against you and that nobody blames you" Ashley promised with a gentle kiss to Spencer's forhead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ashley took Spencer's hand and led her back into the bar looking for Aiden and Kyla so they could head back to the villa. Ashley weaved them through the throbbing crowd over over heated bodies while carefully making sure that Spencer was fine the whole time. Spencer reassured Ashley with a squeeze of her hand. Ashley spotted Aiden dancing with Kyla so she headed over hoping to interrupt the stomach turning moment.

"Hey you wanna get a room?" Ashley shouted over the pounding music.

"We did in the bathroom" Kyla joked back as she continued to hang off Aiden.

"We're going to head back to the villa you coming or staying?" Ashley yelled again but this time into Kyla's ear so she could hear her. Kyla pulled Ashley away from Aiden and Spencer so she could talk to her sister. Aiden could tell straight away that Spencer had been crying once Kyla was out of his eye line and his brain kicked back to fully functioning.

"What happened?"

"Nothing...I told Ash about Clay"

"What?I didn't think you were going to tell her"

"I wasn't going to but it felt right and I actually wanted her to know"

"What did she say?"

"That she basically wants to kill Colby and that none of it was my fault"

"I knew she wouldn't judge you"

"She hasn't had time to think about it yet"

"Spence...I think that Ashley is the kind of girl that you can take at face value. I don't think that she will change her mind all of a sudden so just stop worrying and let her like you"

"So you and Kyla huh?"

"Just a bit of fun Spence"

"Good fun?"

"Hell ya"

"Her and Ashley are related so that doesn't surprise me" Spencer joked "although she has dated Glen so I don't think she has that great a taste in guys"

"Ok the less we mention that the better because it really messes with my mojo"

"You're mojo?"

"Ok you're mocking me I get that but I don't care because I am on holiday and I have a girl. Nothing, not even you Spencer Carlin can ruin this" Aiden announced while downing his beer.

"Goodnight Aiden" Spencer replied as she walked over to Ashley leading her away and back home or there temporary home anway.

The car pulled up outside of the club and picked up the two girls. Spencer was exhausted and just wanted to sleep and then have the pure joy of waking up next to Ashley again. As the car pulled into the drive of the villa they saw that there was still a huge crowd of paparazzi waiting outside. Ashley rolled her eyes and Spencer felt her stomach turn over with nerves because Aiden wasn't there to protect them. Ashley turned to Spencer to see if she had also seen them which she obviously had done.

"Just follow my lead Spencer no matter what I do" Ashley asked as she climbed out of the vehicle first closely follwed by Spencer. Automatically the camera's started flashing causing both girls to put their glasses on. Instead running past the crowd of people Ashley actually stopped dead in front of them and kissed Spencer giving them the show they were looking for. Spencer trusted Ashley and knew that there was a reason behind doing this so she just went with it. After a few seconds Ashley pulled away but still held on to Spencer's hand.

"Ok guys you have your pictures and I will answer two questions so don't waste them" Ashley yelled at the idiots that were relentlessly taking photos.

"Are you gay?" One guy shouted from the back. The question alone caused Ashley to chuckle mostly because of the pure stupidity of it considering the pictures that these monkeys had been taking.

"Yes I am gay and this is my girlfriend not that any of this is your business. Next and last question?"

"Why have you been hiding it for so long especially considering all the past rumours?" Another shouted. Ashley swallowed hard before she answered the question knowing that if she answered honestly she would be in way more trouble with her record company than she already was but she knew with Spencer by her side she didn't care.

"Ok...well the reason I chose to keep this part of my life a secret was in large part due to the powers that be. I have never once been ashamed of my sexuality and hope that my decision helps other people to be strong about who they are because hiding who you are or what you want just makes you miserable. Now will guys please just fuck off so we can enjoy our holiday" Ashley pulled Spencer away from the vultures who seemed satisfied enough to leave them alone for the evening.

Spencer dropped herself on the bed from sheer exhaustion as Ashley closed all the curtains in the villa so they could have some privacy.

"That was brave Ash I'm so proud of you"

"Well I'm proud of you Miss Carlin"

"Of me?"

"Yea for turning your life around and moving on from what's happened"

"I haven't really moved on but I'm trying...it still hurts"

"Which part?"

"All of it..my girlfriend cheating on me, killing my brother and then said girlfriend fleeing the country for over a year without any goodbye or explanation"

"Spence you didn't kill Clay and Colby doesn't deserve you" Ashley explained sitting next to Spencer on the bed.

"I don't deserve you"

"Don't ever think that Spence. I've only known you a short time and you've made the biggest influence on my life in the best way possible"

"Really?"

"Yes...you're amazing and I am willing to risk everything for you"

"I don't want you to"

"You don't have a choice"

"Yes I do Ash. You love music and you are going to be in so much trouble when we get back"

"Spencer I'm already in trouble..."

"Because of me"

"No because of me so just stop trying to blame yourself"

"If we hadn't have met then you wouldn't have come out, you would still be in L.A recording like you're supposed to be and you'd be happy"

"Do you remeber the first time we met?"

"Yes you were a complete bitch"

"So were but that's not my point. Anyway do you know why I was such a bitch?"

"No I just figured that you were an ass"

"I am an ass sometimes but the reason I was such a bitch was because I had just found out that my fake boyfriend had been cheating on me with every bit of fluff he came across, your brother had brought some skank over for me to keep my mind off things so that I didn't go to a gay club and for about the bazillionth time had told me that there is no way that I could ever come out unless I wanted to get fired. So I was fucking miserable about every aspect of my life because like my so called boyfriend it was fake and then I met you....god when I met you everything changed. You made me smile and you didn't care about this rock star bullshit which I loved about you. I don't care of everything goes wrong because I'm not just doing this for or us but I'm doing it for me. I know that I told the press you were my girlfriend and I was probably jumping the gun but will you be my girlfriend?"

"You were jumping the gun..."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Ashley interrupted before Spencer could even finish her sentence.

"Ashley shut up for a second. I would love to be your girlfriend and I'm glad that I make you smile because you do the same for me. I have been miserable for the last year because I have just been living as a hollow shell thinking that I was to blame for everything and that my life would only make sense again if I got Colby back. I knew the night that you were at my apartment that I didn't want her because I liked you and I still like you. So yes,yes,yes I want to be your girlfriend" Spencer had finally shut Ashley up and the brunettes only reply was a passionate kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews guys and keep them coming. I appriciate everyone of them.

Chapter 19

"Please tell me you are not sneaking out of Aiden's room?" Ashley asked as she saw kyla try to sneak past her as she sat by the pool playing guitar.

"Ok it's weird that you can sense me"

"Does he know you're leaving?"

"Yea it was just some holiday fun"

"Ok just be careful"

"Says the queen of holiday fun"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Ash. You cannot judge me when the only reason you even used to go on holiday was for the holiday fun. At least I have the decency to sneak out rather than having Aiden escorted from the property"

"Ok that was once and that was ages ago"

"It was 2 months ago Ashley"

"I thought you wanted me and Spencer together?"

"I do I think she is great for you but I still have my concerns"

"About my singing?"

"No about your lack of attention span when it comes to relationships"

"Seriously I know I can handle this Ky"

"Ok I believe you. Ok I need to go back to my apartment so we can head back to L.A"

"Cool, we're heading back today so I'll see you at home and I mean that this time"

"I was busy last semester"

"No you were in avoidence and it's ok I get it"

"See you at home big sister" Kyla kissed Ashley on the head and skipped out of the little gated villa. Ashley went back to her guitar and played a few random chords which soothed her as her head started to get over run with scenarios which included her hurting Spencer or vice versa. She mentally kicked herself for dooming the relationship before it had even really started but this was something that Ashley did. To vent her frustration she started singing and playing so that her mind would go blank. Her voice floated through the garden with a raspy undertone and innocent spark, the chords that she chose were incredibly complimentary to her singing style and the song she was singing.

"_why'd you look at me that way?"_ Ashley sung as she strummed the final note dropping her guitar to the ground as if she never wanted to touch it again.

"That was beautiful" The soft voice from behind Ashley startled her so much that she jumped and dropped her guitar completely into the pool. Ashley didn't automatically react to th drowning of the guitar but instead she tried to figure out who this dark haired girl with the green eyes was in her garden.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked standing up and walking towards the girl.

"Sorry to scare"

"Don't worry" The girl walked a bit closer to Ashley as they studied each other.

"My names Jamie I'm meant to be staying here for the next few days and I'm guessing that you guys weren't aware of the kick out times?"

"Apparently not I'll have to talk to my PA about that. I'll get everyone out asap" Ashley replied as she walked off to wake up Spencer and Aiden but the Jamie touched her arm lightly and stopped her.

"Hey there's no hurry....I might be early anyway. Plus I was enjoying the entertainment" Jamie said as she looked over regretfully at the guitar floating in the pool.

"I should probably get that" Ashley announced as she edged towards the pool trying to avoid any eye contact with Jamie because she knew that she was attracted to her. Before Ashley reached the pool Jamie stripped down to her bikini and dived into the pool garbbing the guitar and bringing it back to Ashley. Ashley couldn't deny her eyes the pleasure of finally looking at Jamies perfectly toned body which was dripping with pool water causing her whole body to glisten under the sun. Ashley used all of her power and self control not to act on her impulses but it was becoming increasingly difficult consdering just how hot and obviously interested Jamie was.

"Thanks....for getting my guitar but it's probably fucked now anyway"

"Lucky guitar" Jamie leaned in and whispered the comment into Ashley's ear causing her to almost explose inside especially when Jamie let her lips linger slightly longer and even closer to Ashley's neck than needed. Ashley swallowed hard and the reckless side of her wanted to take advantage of this girl stood practically naked in front of her but she also didn't want to ruin what she had with Spencer so she pulled away before anything happened but it was too late. Ashley turned to walk away only to see Spencer stood only a few feet away from her and Jamie. Ashley immediately noticed the look of pure hurt and sadness in Spencer's eyes.

"Spencer it's not how it looks" Ashley threw out the cliche knowing that it would make no difference because it wasn't true.

"You know what....just forget it Ash. I don't know who you are but you can have her" Spencer calmly responded aiming the last part of the comment towards Jamie. Spencer didn't wait for Ashley to beg or to make excuses she just walked off back to her room so that she could pack and get back to her life where things hurt but not nearly this much.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck" Ashley screamed dropping the guitar on the ground this time with more haste and anger.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jamie asked almost looking pleased with herself.

"She was...look can you come back once we've left?" Ashley asked trying to be polite because all this was her own fault because at any point she could've just walked away.

"I could just stick around..you know have a little bit of fun?" Jamie offered running her finger down Ashley's stomach.

"Really not I'm sorry but I need to sort this out with Spence I think I love her"

"Didn't seem that way to me"

"Well I think I do because that look in her eyes broke my heart over and over"

Ashley soon followed Spencer but only to have the door slammed in her face and rightly so Ashley thought to herself. Aiden had obviously heard the door slamming and stumbled out of his bedroom to see what was going on only to see Ashley sat on the floor outside of Spencer's door banging on it.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I fucked up" Ashley responded.

"How?"

Ashley didn't reply she just diverted Aiden's eyes towards the pool where Jamie was still stood on her cell phone.

"Ashley why would you do that to Spencer?"

"I didn't but it looked like I did"

"That sounds like a backwards version of you did"

"I swear I didn't do anything" Ashley lost her balance as the door from behind her was pulled open abrutly causing her to fall to the ground. Before she could even sit up Spencer had climbed over her and headed towards the living room where she started collecting up all her things. Ashley got up and tried to stop Spencer from pacing but the look in Spencer's eyes made her back off.

"At least let me argue my side"

"I would rather not thank you"

"Please Spence"

"I'm leaving now there's a car outside for me. There will be a car for you and Aiden in 2 hours so you have plenty of time to say goodbye your new friend. Have fun guys" Spencer said with a fake smile that didn't hide her heartbreak in the slightest. Spencer casually exited the villa without another word or even a last glance at Aiden or Ashley.

"I can't believe she's left without me" Aiden whined.

"At least she'll talk to you when we eventually get home" Ashley snapped.

"Boo frickin hoo Ash!!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you must've done something bad for Spence to react like that"

"I didn't do anything....do people really think I'm that bad?"

"Look Ash even if you didn't fuck the girl Spencer must've thought that the intention was there because otherwise she would give you the benefit of the doubt,trust me but she doesn't do cheats especially after what happened with Colby"

"Ok maybe the thought almost, barely crossed my mind but I didn't lay a finger on her..I swear"

"Why's she still in the pool?" Aiden asked angrily as he stormed off to his room to grab his stuff so he could get home and be there for Spencer.

Ashley didn't know what else to do so in true Ashley style she walked over to the pool where Jamie was signalled for her to get out. Ashley walkedstraight up to her with every intention to kiss her so she could live to the low expectations that every body has of her but she stopped herself before she did it as if something had just clicked inside her that made her want to be better now.

"Can you leave now" was all Ashley said as she walked back into the villa to pack.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"SPENCER????SPENCE YOU IN HERE?" Aiden yelled as he searched through the apartment hoping that Spencer had come straight home but he couldn't find her but he did manage to trip over he suitcase in her bedroom. "Son of a bitch" Aiden snapped as he kicked the case on the floor. Aiden grabbed his cell phone anad speed dialled Spencer's number hoping that she'll actually answer her phone now but just like the times before that it went to voicemail. He was really worried about Spencer because she had left Mexico before she even told him anything and now she was m.i.a which scared him. He had done this routine far too many times when Spencer was hurting or angry but it was even worse when he didn't know what she was feeling. He had text everybody they knew hoping that she may have escaped for a while to somebody who wasn't involved in the situation. Finally his phone buzzed showing Spencer's name on the i.d.

"Spence where are you?"

"I'm at the bar"

"How long you been there for?"

"Only for 5 vodkas and a few pints"

"Since when do you drink pints of beer?"

"Is that really relevant Aiden?"

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk I just want to drink. I'm so over talking and feeling hence the booze"

"Come on Spence just come home and we can just hang"

"Just come to the bar and we can hang here...please"

"Ok I'll be there in a while...do not leave and get me a drink ready" Aiden hung up the phone and grabbed his jacker to go to Spencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ally can I have a Corona please?" Spencer yelled to other side of the bar.

"Ok you haven't drank like this since Colby"

"Sorry I thought you were a bar maid not a detective" Spencer quipped in jest.

"Yea a barmaid with the right to refuse to serve you so play nice Carlin" Ally laughed handing over the bottle.

"You would never bar me and you know it"

"I saw the photos of you and that rock star"

"I didn't have you pegged as the gossip column kind of girl"

"I'm not but Colby was in here showing everybody the story she sold"

"I forgot she'd sold her story...god that bitch. Oh well it doesn't matter now"

"Trouble in paradise city?"

"Just another Colby with softer eyes and a sweeter smile"

"So it's over?"

"Ended in a different country"

"Impressive"

"That's not really how I saw it"

"Well, it sucks but at least ou can say you fucked a rock star"

"The whole world knows I've been fucking a rock star and I wish they didn't because the humilation level is even higher this time. At least with Colby it was only a small percentage of L.A lesbians that gave a fuck but now it's random people"

"Fuck them Spence...I'm sure if it was anything like what happened with Colby you won't be the bad guy in the twisted little scenario"

"I wasn't the one getting cosy with some random chick by the pool while she was in bed so I'm definately not the bad guy"

"Ouch that really does suck"

"What sucks even more is that I knew it was going to happen. I mean she's a rock star who has had girls hand delivered to her by brother for the last few years"

"Ok that's fucked up and I'm not a all jealous...I have to pick up my own girls" Ally was trying her best to lighten Spencer's mood with her little jokes.

"There you are" Aiden announced as he sat next to Spencer at the bar.

"Hey Aiden" Ally said as she passed him a bottle of Corona.

"Hey Ally how you doing?"

"Better than this one" Ally replied as she walked off to collect some glasses giving them some time to talk.

"So I spoke to Ashley after you abandoned me in Mexico" Aiden mentioned hoping to get Spencer talking.

"Lucky you"

"Why didn't you tell me or at least wait for me?"

"Because....ugh...I didn't want Ashley to go to the airport on her own plus it literally just happened before you got up so I didn't have time to make any sensible plans"

"So even after you thought she had cheated on you you still thought about her best interests?"

"I was just doing my job"

"Don't lie Carlin...you still care"

"No I'm done caring Aiden. I was just doing my job and on monday I'll be handing in my 2 weeks notice so that I still get paid. At least something positive will come from this fucked up summer"

"I don't think she did anything Spence" Aiden admitted hoping that Spencer didn't go crazy at him.

"You didn't see what I saw Aiden. She may not have actually fucked her that I know of but the intent and passion was there. That's how it starts....they look at other girls and than they're fucking other girls"

"Well she cried pretty much the whole plane ride"

"Oh well so did I so no sympathy here dude"

"So that's it then?You're just going to work side by side for 2 weeks and not feel anything?"

"Actually while crying on the plane I figured out that I can do my job mostly from home via email and text messages. This was we won't have to see each other and we won't even have to talk to each other directly. It's the perfect break up contingency plan"

"Ok I am impressed with the amount of effort you've put into your plan and if this is what you want then I'm with you 100% but I think you should at least talk Ashley. Even if you just get mad at her and yell at least then you will be dealing with this shit"

"I am dealing with this with organisation and alcohol. So you can either jump on board or step out of my way?"

"You're my best friend and I love you but I think you are crazy...I'm in but I have some rules of my own"

"Ok explain"

"I am still allowed to talk to Ashley if the occasion arises"

"Ok"

"That was easier than I thought"

"You're my best friend and I love you so I have to let you have your way sometimes but only sometimes Dennison"

"Thanks Spence"

"So how did it go with Kyla?"

"I'm not sure she left before I woke up and I didn't get her digits"

"Loser" Spencer joked playing hitting her best friend who she knew would make her smile again no matter how much it hurt. All she had to was get through the next two weeks and then she could gte back her life that she had before she met Ashley Davies.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Spencer had spent most of the weekend drunk or recovering from being drunk while avoiding Ashley and neverending her phone calls. Spencer couldn't deal with talking to Ashley no matter how much Aiden tried to convince her otherwise, no matter how many times she was tempted because she just didn't want to deal with it full stop. But she couldn't hide from the inevitable any more because it was Monday and she had to see Ashley and she had no clue what she was going to do. She had been up for hours thinking about how to deal with the day and decided to get to the recording studio so she could avoid the papparazi and hopefully her brother who had also tried to contact during her drunken state. Spencer pulled up a chair in the lsitening area and went through her emails to see if there was anything important that she needed to set up or organize for Ashley but there was nothing important just a few meetings with the label that Spencer didn't need to be at and then the final task that Spencer did before anybody got there was printing off her official notice so that it was clear that she and Ashley had a strictly business only relationship. After about an hour of contemplating how she was going to deal with this she realised it was too late as Ashley stormed into the studio like a hurricane ranting and raving about the paps outside but she soon stopped in her tracks as her eyes focused of Spencer.

"Spence...I didn't think you'd be here"

"Yea well it's my job" Spencer replied with a little too much venom.

"You didn't answer my calls...I was worried"

"I was busy and I don't really have much to say to you"

"At the moment or ever?" Ashley asked hoepfully.

"Look I don't think it's appropriate to this at the moment"

"Can we talk later?"

"We don't have anything to talk about"

"Well I think we do. Look Spence just give the chance to explain...that's all I want"

Spencer didn't answer straight away she just walked over to Ashley and handed over the paper she had printed off earlier.

"What's this?" Ashley asked not even looking at the paper in her hands.

"It's my two weeks notice. I know we don't have an official contract or anything but I figured that two weeks would be enough time for you get somebody else"

"I don't want anybody else"

"You made that choice"

"No I didn't...I didn't do anything with that girl Spencer and I need you to believe me"

"Well I don't and I really do not want to talk about this. I think I can be your PA via email and text so that way we don't have to deal with this"

Spencer was getting more and more emotional which was making her just want to leave before Ashley noticed that what happened was effecting her in anyway. Ashley slowly edged closer to Spencer hoping that if she can just get her to look her in the eyes then she would see that Ashley loved her and wanted only her.

"Spencer I'm going to talk now and I'm not going to stop so will have to listen"

"Ashley"

"Shut up Carlin this is happening. Look that chick came on to me and I have no idea who she is. I'll admit that I was flirting with her a bit but it's hard to break old habits which is no excuse and I know this. You walked into as I was telling her I had a girlfriend that I really love and I know that you won't believe but I just had to tell you"

Spencer didn't move or do anything for at least 30 seconds because she was firstly trying to put together the memories she has of that moment to see if Ashley was been truthful and she was also trying to digest the love part of the explanation. While deciding that she couldn't deal with any of this she just left pushing past Ashley to the door. Ashley just stood there speechless not knowing what to do or whether chase after her just leave but she thought that it was best to just leave her for now. Ashley waited until she knew that Spencer was gone before she ventured to the coffee machine for her caffiene fix. On her way there she spotted Glenn and tried to hide to avoid a confrontation of mammoth proportions. As she tried badly to hide behind a plant she noticed that Glenn was talking to what looked like a new girl on reception but as Ashley looked closer she realised that she recognised the girl....it was Jamie who was smiling and laughing with Glenn.


	22. Chapter 22

Keep reading and reviewing xx

Chapter 22

Spencer barged into the apartment throwing her bag on the floor and heading straight to the fridge to get a beer. She was distracted by noises coming from the sofa so she slowly crept over holding her bottle of corona as a weapon. Spencer jumped out f her skin as Aiden popped up from the sofa holding a pillow over his manhood which caused Spencer to scream and drop her weapon.

"What the hell Aiden?"

"Spence what are you doing home?"

"I live here last time I checked" Spencer responded trying to avoid looking at her butt naked friend.

"I thought you were working until later?"Aiden asked.

"I couldn't deal with Ashley so I left and figured that I would just work from home until my two weeks noticed are up"

"So you handed in your notice then?" Aiden asked trying to act natural. Spencer couldn't help be still distracted by her naked friend and didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Sorry Aiden I have to ask about the nudity thing....well why are you naked in the living room?"

"No reason" Aiden responded in a very unconvinving tone.

"Euw were you?..actually don't answer" Spencer begged as she backed away assuming that Aiden was having some "alone" time.

"Spence I only do that..nevermind..it's not that" Before Aiden could finish Kyla popped her head from behind the sofa causing Spencer to jump again.

"Kyla...what the hell?"

"Hey Spence...this is a little weird" Kyla responded with an embarrased smile.

"I'm going to my room to listen music..very loud music" Spencer announced as she backed out of the room.

As she went into her room to try and get rid of the memory that was now burnt into her brain her phone started to ring. Spencer checked the i.d and saw that it was Ashley so she went on auto pilot and cancelled the call only for the phone to ring again. After about 5 minutes of non stop calls there as a knock at Spencer's door.

"Come in" Spencer yelled as Aiden walked in.

"Sorry about that Carlin. I thought that you may have stuck around and talked to Ashley a bit longer"

"She talked, I ignored and then I left"

"What did she say?"

"That I had the wrong idea and that she loved me"

"Woah woah back up lil Spence did you say that she said that she loves you?"

"Yep...she was trying to fuck somebody else not that long ago and now she loves me...it's a load of crap"

"What did she say when you handed in your notice?"

"Not much just the love thing"

"You don't seem to care that somebody that you really liked told you they love you"

"Liked being the operative word there Aiden. I used to like her and now I don't...in fact I think I hate her a little bit"

"Spence you don't hate her and I know that you don't"

"Did Kyla tell you to say that?"

"That's a low blow and no she didn't but she did tell me that Ashley has been heartbroken since Mexico and all she does is sit around mopping"

"Good"

"Just talk to her and listne to her"

"Look Aiden this isn't going to happen and to be fair it wasn't like we were a real couple"

"Looked real to me Spence and the way you're reacting is real because you have real feelings for Ashley no matter how much you deny it or how hard you fight it"

"You're wrong"

"You're stubborn and you're pushing her away"

"So?"

"So stop it and just talk to her before you lose her"

"Aiden I never had her to lose....she was a part of my life for a little bit but girl's like Ashley and Colby are never really anybodies to keep. They have people and they leave people because they can"

"Ashley and Colby are not the same people Spence. The quicker you realise that the better because otherwise you will be alone. You don't deserve that Spence...you should have somebody that loves you rather than having these girl's that mean nothing to you"

"Those girl's don't hurt"

"Would rather just feel nothing?"

"I don't know"

"Get up and come with me" Aiden demanded as he grabbed Spencer by her hand pulling her out of the apartment. For once in her life Spencer just shut up and let Aiden do his thing even though she had no idea what he was doing or where he was taking her. They eventually pulled up outside of a bar that Spencer didn't recognise but she did recognise the porche sat in the car park which caused her to lock the doors as Aiden climbed out.

"Spencer I have the keys you moron so just get out or I will carry your stupid ass" Aiden yelled through the window which didn't even cause Spencer to flinch.

"Aiden I am not going in there...I know she's in there" Spencer yelled back through the glass. Aiden didn't respond he just opened the door and threw Spencer over his shoulder much to her dispair. Not matter how much she wriggled and yelled Aiden didn't budge. He was a well built guy and he spent a lot of time at the gym so it made sense to Spencer that he was stupidly strong. Aiden made his way into the bar that was quite quiet and then took Spencer towards a booth dumping her on the chair in front of Kyla which was a pleasant surprise for Spencer.

"Hey Spence...how you doing?"

"A little bit annoyed and in the market for a new best friend as my old one is going to jail for manhandling me"

"Desperate times and desperate measures" Aiden replied smiling at his friend and giving a wink to Kyla which didn't go un noticed by Spencer.

"Why am I here?" Spencer asked as she took a sip of Kyla's drink.

"I wanted to talk you" Kyla explained taking back her drink.

"Look Ky I know that Ashley is your sister and you're just looking out for her but there will be nothing that you can say that will change my mind about what's happened"

"Spence I get that she hurt you and she can be a complete waste of space but she really cares about you. My sister is my best friend and I know that she didn't mean to hurt you and I trust her when she says that she didn't do anything with that chick"

"You didn't see what I saw" Spencer replied trying to push the memory of Ashley getting intimate with the pool slut.

"Fair enough but you also didn't see Ashley tell that girl that she loved you and you haven't seen her hiding out in her house completely heartbroken. The only reason she left the house today was so that she could see you"

Aiden could tell that this wasn't working so he took Kyla's hand and pulled her away so that they could talk.

"Just tell her what Ashley saw"

"No"

"Why not Kyla?"

"Because she should _want_ to talk to Ashley"

"I'm telling you that she does otherwise there is no way that I would've been able to get her little ass in here. She my have been struggling but if she didn't want to be here then she wouldn't be...trust me"

While Aiden and Kyla were having their discussion they neglected to notice that Spencer had left. She had gone out to the front of the bar to get some air and to clear her head from the constant nagging. She knew that Kyla and Aiden were trying to do the right thing but she couldn't help but hate the fact that it was those two doing the leg work when all Ashley did was make a few phone calls. Spencer had always being the one to do the chasing in relationships and she was always the one to make the effort but after Colby she didn't want to be that push over especially after hooking up with her the other week. As Spencer walked aimlessly through the car park she found herself next to Ashley's porche wondering where Ashley actually was. Knowing that the alarm wasn't on she climbed on to the hood of the car reclining against the window so that she was looking up at the stars.

"Is there a reason you're sat on my car?" Asked a voice from the otherside of the car.

"Nope..I'll move,sorry" Spencer replied as she made eye contact with Ashley.

"I'll make you a deal"

"Ok"

"I'll let you sit on my car if you actually sit there long enough to talk to me" Ashley offered as she slowly edged closer to the car as if not scare Spencer away again.

"Deal"

"Those two suck at helping out by the way"

"I figured there was some sort of master plan...how wrong did it go?"

"They were supposed to convince you that I was actually not that bad or if that failed just keep you in the club long enough"

"Long enough for what?"

"For me to get on stage and sing to you"

"No offence but do you really think that singing to me would've worked?" Spencer asked in a cynical voice as her heart melted a little bit more on the inside. It made her smile on the inside knowing that Ashley had actually made some effort to get back on her goodside.

"Guess we'll never know" Ashley answered disheartened as she kicked a stone across the car park.

"Wow you give up really easily Davies...thought you were feisty" Spencer jabbed with a slight smile on her face. Ashley turned to look at Spencer but didn't reply instead she grabbed her guitar case from the car and put it around her. Ashley started strumming the guitar playing a soft melody while giving Spencer a smug smile that melted her heart a little bit more.

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind  
I can withhold like it's going out of style  
I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone  
Who is as negative as I am sometimes_

I am the wisest woman you've ever met.  
I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected.  
I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen  
And you've never met anyone  
Who's as positive as I am sometimes.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

I blame everyone else, not my own partaking  
My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating  
I'm terrified and mistrusting  
And you've never met anyone as,  
As closed down as I am sometimes.

You see everything, you see every part  
You see all my light and you love my dark  
You dig everything of which I'm ashamed  
There's not anything to which you can't relate  
And you're still here

What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know  
What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go

I'm the funniest woman that you've ever known  
I'm the dullest woman that you've ever known  
I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known  
And you've never met anyone  
Who is as everything as I am sometimes

You see everything (you see everything), you see every part (you see every part )  
You see all my light (you see all my light) and you love my dark (and you love my dark )  
You dig everything (you dig everything) of which I'm ashamed (of which I'm ashamed)  
There's not anything (there's not anything) to which you can't relate (to which you can't relate)  
And you're still here

(You see everything, you see every part)  
And you're still here  
(You see all my light and you love my dark)  
And you're still here  
(You dig everything of which I'm ashamed)  
(There's not anything to which you can't relate)  
And you're still here...

Ashley played the last few chords hoping that the song had worked or at least kind of worked because she was completely out of ideas if this failed. Ashley had written this song on the way back from Mexico hoping that it would make her feel better but it just made her feel worse because it pointed out all her flaws. One of her many flaws becoming more prominant the longer that Spencer just said nothing, the longer th blonde just sat there the more Ashley was convinced that she was a terrible singer and an even worse song writer. Ashley was becoming increasingly uncomfortable until she saw a huge smile spread across Spencer's face as she climbed off the car hood. Spencer took the guitar from around Ashley and placed back in it's case. Leaning into Ashley so close that Spencer could just about see the hairs on her neck stand up as she whispered in her ear "I think I just fell in love with you Ashley Davies". Ashley didn't waste anytime taking what she thought she had lost forever. She pulled Spencer in and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had in her, with every drop of regret she had for almost ruining this, with every part of her that knew she loved this perfect girl in front of her.


	23. Chapter 23

Just to clarify as much as I wish I had written the song in the last chapter I didn't. It was actually written by the wonderful Alanis Morrisette and is called Everything...check it out. Anyway now that I've covered my ass from being sued I just want to thank you all for reading my little story and also apologise for the long pauses but I write when I can. Please keep reading and reviewing otherwise I have no idea if I should keep writing. Keep smiling and reading xoxo

Chapter 23

Ashley didn't want to pull away from the kiss fearing that it would end forever which is the last thing she wanted. It felt so perfect having Spencer in her arms and she knew that she wasn't going to mess this up no matter how hard it was going to be. Ashley's heart sank as Spencer pulled away from the embrace.

"Wow" was all Ashley could manage making Spencer giggle.

"Yea...now what?" Spencer asked hoping that Ashley would have all the answers or at least some of them.

"Now I need to tell you something and I need you to stay calm while I'm telling you" Ashley confessed with a lot of hesitation in her voice and her heart. She knew that she had to tell Spencer everything about Jamie and Glen because there was no way that she was going into this with Spencer lying or with any secrets.

"Just tell me Ash" Spencer begged hoping that this thing wasn't as big and scary as Ashley was making it out to be.

"Well you know Jamie?"

"Ok I can't promise I'm going to stay calm" Spencer snapped at the mention of Jamie's name.

"Just let me finish. After you left the studio the other day I went to get a coffee and she was there"

"No offence Ash but why would I want to know this?"

"Well she was there with Glen"

"What?"

"I think that maybe Glen had something to do with her being in Mexico...maybe not I'm not sure but I just thought it was weird"

"I'm going to kill him....I'm actually going to kill him!" Spencer said calmly as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. Ashley grabbed the phone from Spencer before she did anything she may regret.

"Look Spence I know that you're probably a little pissed off and I am aswell but yelling at Glen over the phone won't help"

"You're right...I'm going to his place and do not try to stop me" Spencer demanded as she walked towards the car. Ashley followed knowing that all she should do is shut up and drive. The drive over to Glen's was pretty much silent apart from teh odd rant from Spencer about how much she was going to hurt her older Ashley pulled up outside of Glen's place Spencer didn;t even wait for the car to completely stop. In fact she was already banging on Glen's door before Ashley turned off the engine. Ashley ran up to calm Spencer down so she didn't do anything stupid but it was too late because Glen had already opened the door in his boxers which reminded Ashley that it was about 2 in the morning.

"What the hell Spence?"Glen yelled as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. Spencer didn't respond instead she shoved her older brother to the ground knwoing that this would be her only chance to cause any psyhical harm to him as he was a lot bigger than her.

"How dare you do something so under handed and horrible" Spencer yelled as she stood over Glen who still looked abit shell shocked

"What are you talking about?"Glen yelled back as he tried to get back up.

"Do not play stupid Glen because there is no way that you have done more than one dispicable thing this week"

"I thought you two had broken up?" Glen asked looking at Ashley who was lurking behind Spencer.

"You're little plan didn't work Glen"

"What plan?"

"Paying that little whore to seduce Ashley" Spencer yelled with tears threatening to fall.

"Ok seriously Spence I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Glen I know you paid Jamie to go to Mexico and break us up"

"Jamie?"

"Glen I saw you two together at the studio" Ashley butted in hoping to get the scene over and done with.

"You mean the new receptionist?"

"Whatever you want to call her"

"I only met her at the studio for the first time and I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you like that Spence"

"Glen you have pretty much hated me since Clay died and you had the perfect chance to screw me over...I don't blame you"

"Spencer I have never and will never hate you. I love you so much and the I swear to you that I had nothing to do with this set up that you're talking about" Glen moved closer to Spencer and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Spence I thought it was him" Ashley confessed.

"It wasn't me guys....in fact I handed in my notice today because I hate the way that they treat Ashley especially when it effects my baby sister"

"I'm so sorry Glen and seriously do not quit. You love your job and you're good at it" Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand in her own.

"Thanks Ash but I'm done with that shit plus this whole thing just goes to prove that we both work for complete bastards"

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you" Spencer laughed as she thought about the conversation Glen would have to have with their parents.

Ashley couldn't help but admire Glen's guts and bravery for quitting a job that didn't make him happy. She knew deep down that she hated what she was doing or at least who she was doing it for. Spencer Carlin had made her realise that she was unhappy and that the only way to be happy would be for her to do it herself and her way which led to her next outburst.

"It's ok he won't have to have the conversation with your parents" Ashley announced with a huge smile as if everything in her life had just started to make sense.

"What do you mean?" Spencer and Glen asked in unison.

"I mean that Glen I want you to work for me"

"What?" Once again both Carlin siblings asked with confusion at the same time.

"Catch up Carlins!!!Spence I want to do what you said I should"

"Which is?"

"I'm starting my own label"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my life Spence. I have the money and Glen knows what he is doing...or at least I hope he does. It makes perfect sense and I couldn't think of a better time for me to do this"

"What about your contract?"

"They've already made it very clear that they don't want to represent a lesbian especially not one that is proud of who they are and who they're with plus after the whole Jamie thing I'm pretty sure I can get somebody over a barrell"

"Why don't you guys go home to bed and think about this and then call me in the morning" Glen offered hoping that Ashley wouldn;t change her mind but he wanted to make sure that she was sure as this was a huge decision.

"Come on pretty girl let's go" Ashley said as she pulled Spencer towards the car so she could take her home.

By the time they got back to Spencer's apartment Ashley had to pretty much carry Spencer up the stairs because she was practically asleep.

"You staying?" Spencer asked as they entered the bedroom.

"If you want me to?"

"More than anything" Spencer replied with a kiss which she knew would convince Ashley to stay the night.

"Well I don't have any pj's" Ashley joked.

"Trust me you won't need them Davies" Spencer replied with a raised eyebrow and dirty smirk.

"Oh yea why's that?"

Spencer didn't reply instead she started to take off her clothes until she had only her underwear on. Ashley couldn't hide her absolute delight at the semi naked girl in front of her and took the opportunity to explore Spencer's incredible body with her hands.

"Well I can't leave you all alone and naked can I?" Ashley asked in between kisses and with baited breath.

"Definately not" Spencer answered with the same desperation and passion as Ashley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 YEARS LATER

"Are you ready for this?" Spencer asked a nervous looking Ashley as she paced around the room.

"It's been nearly two years since I performed" Ashley replied looking as if she may vomit at any time.

"Yea but you're ready now and I know that it's taken a while for all this to happen but all those people out there are here because they have missed you and your music so go give them what they want Davies" Spencer tried her best to calm her fiance down but knew that her words would fall on deaf ears because Ashley was too stubborn to listen most of the time.

"Still can't do it Spence"

"Ok try imagining that you are just singing to me like that night outside the bar. It's just me and you with nobody else in the world. You're just singing to me about you and me..just like that night. I'm going to be right here watching you and falling even more in love with you" Spencer tried finishing her speech with a kiss.

"ON BEHALF OF SPASHLEY RECORDS PLEASE WELCOME ASHLEY DAVIES" The voice over interrupted the couple and pulled Ashley out of her nervous trance. Almost automatically she switched to performer Ashley and her confidence was overwelhming. Ashley strutted on to the stage with her guitar as the small crowd errupted into cheers and gratitude for Ashley as if she had never been away from the music charts. Ashley took her place in front of the micro phone and took a deep breath.

"Thanks for coming out and thanks for waiting for me. I know it's been a while but it's totally going to be worth the wait. Anyway I'm going to shut up and get on with my job. This song is called everything and I wrote it a few years ago for my incredible fiance.....enjoy" Ashley didn't waste anytime and went straight into the song that had won her Spencer back a few years ago. As Ashley played the song she looked around the stage and saw the people that had made the law suits and struggles all worth it. Standing to the side of the stage was Spencer, Glenn, Aiden and Kyla the four people who had made this possible but in the end it all came down to the one person that made it all worth while... Spencer Carlin.


End file.
